Infatuation
by Ashlee Pond
Summary: She despised me with a fiery passion from the first moment I opened my mouth. I thought that I'd never met anyone so snooty in my life. It was the start of an infatuation. - A series of drabbles about Lily, from James' eyes.
1. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

The first time we met I was eleven and she was hunched quietly in the corner of my compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was all shockingly red hair and pale, shaking hands, and she looked like she'd been crying_, _but even when they were red-rimmed I'd never seen anything as beautiful as her emerald green eyes before. I was still too young to be really affected by a pretty girl though, too preoccupied with getting to know the other boys in the carriage to pay much attention to her.

She despised me with a fiery passion from the first moment I opened my mouth.  
I thought that I'd never met anyone so snooty in my life.

It was the start of an infatuation.


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

Things they don't know about her:

She smiles whenever she smells cinnamon.  
If the weather allowed her to she'd wear a scarf everywhere she went.  
She never ever breaks a promise.  
Sometimes the pressure she puts on herself makes her get so homesick she can't help but cry.  
Pumpkin makes her scrunch up her nose.  
When she dances it's like she's walking on air.  
She collects useless muggle things from home and stores them in secret compartments in her dorm.  
Transfiguration is the only subject I can beat her in.  
She always smells like spring; like flowers, freshly bloomed and beautiful.  
There's this one spot on her neck, where just one touch will make her blush.  
She presses the heels of her palms into her eyes when the pleasure becomes too much.  
When she's curled up by the fire with a book in her hands and her head in the clouds – that's when she's home.  
That's when she's happy.

* * *

******a.n. **Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts/favourites, it means a lot!  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
(& just to let you know, the chapters aren't necessarily in chronological order, but James is writing/speaking this towards the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts)


	3. Anger

**Anger**

When she gets angry with me she's a force to be reckoned with -  
I've made her mad enough times to know.

She flushes, pink at first, just on her rosy apple cheeks, but then it darkens and spreads until her entire face is the same colour as her hair and her green eyes are narrowed into murderous slits. She purses her lips and shouts and waves her arms around; calls me all sorts of horrid names and advances on me, points her finger threateningly and screams at me to apologise.  
I never do though, not when she's like that.

With everyone else she does a good job of keeping her cool and standing her ground, but there's something about me that just sets her off.

Her hands start to shake and sometimes hot, angry tears will well over her eyelashes, and then she turns on her heel and storms away, leaving me absolutely fuming.  
We won't talk for a few hours after that.

When we were younger neither of us would apologise, we'd just go on being mad at each other until the next blazing row.

Then I developed a conscience, and always felt absolutely horrid for upsetting her, even if I couldn't figure out what it was that I'd done wrong. It was a million times worse if I'd made her cry. So I'd try to apologise, but after years of being doted on I hadn't had much practice and I often just ended up making things worse than before.

Now, though, we can't stay mad at each other for long.  
Sometimes I find her in the library, a book open in front of her but her eyes glazed over and unseeing, and I'll wrap my arms around her shoulders and whisper an apology in her ear.  
Sometimes she'll come out to the Quidditch Pitch, where I'll be flying dangerously fast and hurling quaffles furiously through the hoops, and she'll walk out to the middle of the field and wait for me to land before looking up at me through her thick eyelashes and saying a sincere apology. Her eyes will still be watering, and I'll brush her tears away with the pad of my thumb before enveloping her in a bear hug. She'll press her lips to mine and we'll kiss with the sort of desperation that only overwhelming emotion can create.

She never stays mad at me for long, now. **  
**

* * *

**a.n. **I'm actually having heaps of fun writing this, I'd forgotten how much I adored this couple.  
I have exams coming up next week and won't be able to update much then, so while the ideas are flowing I'm just going to update when I can.  
Thank you so much to everyone reviewing, please let me know what you think! And feel free to request any insights you'd like to their relationship.


	4. Beauty

**Beauty**

She looks absolutely gorgeous in green, perfectly matched to her entrancing eyes.  
She prefers red and gold at school though, ever the ferociously loyal Gryffindor.

I think she looks amazing in anything, but I prefer her in nothing.  
With her luminescent skin, her flowing red hair; her delicate hands, her slender legs...

She blushes when I tell her she looks beautiful.  
She used to tell me to stop being a prat when I complimented her.  
I think she's finally starting to believe me.


	5. Pranks

**Pranks**

She likes to think that she knows all the tricks of the Marauders.  
After seven years, she says, surely we're running out of pranks to pull.  
Lily dear, I tell her, we're only just beginning.

She screams at me later that afternoon  
and I laugh at her as she runs around the room chasing her enchanted quill, flying around almost as fast as a snitch.

When I catch it for her she doesn't even say thank you -  
just snatches it from my hand and mutters something about immaturity.  
I laugh harder.


	6. FireWhiskey

**Fire-Whiskey**

When we were sixteen and Sirius dared her to kiss me, she got this fire in her eyes that I'd never seen before.

I swear to Merlin all of Gryffindor stopped celebrating our smashing Quidditch win to watch as she sauntered across the room, swinging her hips and curling her lips in this irresistible little smile. She leant over my armchair, and for a brief moment I could see down the front of her shirt, but then she shifted so that my face was in her neck and I could feel her pulse against my lips. I think I froze, I was that stunned. She shifted again, moved back and down so that she was sitting across my lap, her side pressed against my torso and her hands splayed on my shoulders. It felt like my skin was on fire at all the places we touched. Her skirt was riding up and I could see the smooth, pale skin of her thighs in my peripheral vision, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. So beautiful, so bright, staring right at me as though she wanted nothing more than to devour me. My hands instinctively curled around her hips. She tilted her head so that her hair fell over her shoulder and created a curtain, hiding our faces from the astonished crowd. She brought her lips towards mine and I could just smell the faintest whiff of fire-whiskey on her breath. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Just when I was literally clutching at her sides and pulling her down to me, she breathed a challenge.

_Our first kiss isn't going to be a dare._

I blinked my eyes open, wondering if I'd imagined it. She pulled back but didn't move off my lap, and I couldn't bring myself to let her go. Her lips were still curved into a cheeky smile and her eyes were dancing with amusement, as though she knew she had me. My insides were burning with desire, but I'd known it was too good to be true. She lowered one darkly lashed lid in a sultry wink before sliding off my lap and standing up. Reflexively, I reached for her and grasped her hand. She was still smirking when she turned back around, but her eyes were wide with surprise. I nodded at her once.

_Challenge accepted.  
_  
She stooped to give me a kiss on the cheek, earning cheers and wolf-whistles from the entire house.  
When she stood again that fire was blazing in her eyes, and I finally understood what it was. Excitement.


	7. Intimacy

**Intimacy**

On rainy days we'll sit on her bed and talk, for a long time.  
She'll tell me all about her parcels from home and what she's added to her collection, but she won't tell me where the muggle things are hidden. If I ask she'll just give me this coy little smile, with her lips together, and shake her head at me.  
She likes her little secrets.  
As we talk I'll trace my fingers up and down her inner thigh, a light, teasing stroke over the smooth, pale skin. We'll leave it at that, for a little while.  
And then our sentences will become shorter, until we're uttering just single words, and then those words will become sounds as our hands roam and our lips collide. She'll breathe my name, we'll intertwine and I'll take things faster then.  
She'll press the heels of her palms into her eyes.

* * *

**a.n. **thank you so much to everyone reviewing, you're amazing.  
I'm about to post another Jily story, in an actual narrative form this time, and I'd love it if you could check that out too. It's called All About Us.


	8. Comfort

**Comfort**

She misses her father a lot.

Sometimes she'll disappear and I'll find her sprawled out on the floor of the astronomy tower, gazing up at the heavens with glassy eyes.  
She picks the brightest star in the night sky and talks to it, and then she chews her bottom lip, worrying that she's being stupid and that he can't hear her.  
I lie down and cradle her beside me, and I ask Mr. Evans how things are going up there, and she laughs and snuggles in closer.

When my parents passed away we picked out stars for them, too, and she'll always insist that we talk to them as well.  
I won't admit it, but it does make me feel better to think that they're still up there watching us.  
That they might get to see Lily and I together, to know that I finally got her, after all those Summers of complaining about her stubbornness.

We can stay up there for hours, some nights, snuggled in close to stay warm on the stone floor.  
I tell her that her dad must be so proud of her.  
She's always all right after that.

* * *

**a.n. **exams suck almost as much as silent readers!  
please leave me some reviews to read when I get back after my exams in about a week  
and I promise I'll return them all.  
Thank you to everyone that is reviewing, you're amazing!


	9. Tease Pt 1

**Tease: Part One**

We like to play games with each other.  
Being as competitive as we are, neither of us can pass up a challenge.  
Really, when you think about it, we've been playing games for six years now.  
Not like this, though.

It all started when, a few months ago, I woke up in the dead of night to her kneeling on my bed beside me, pressing her open mouth against mine in what was quite possibly the best wake up call I'd ever had. We didn't stop kissing as I transitioned from asleep to awake, gripping her hips and pulling her down so that she was lying on top of me. It was then that I realised she was wearing nothing but one of my old, baggy Quidditch sweaters, the thick woolen material contrasting with the silkiness of her bare skin, warm underneath my roaming hands. This had to be too good to be true. I wrenched one hand away from her to fumble across my bedside table for my glasses so that I could see the angel in front of me with 20/20 vision, but while I was distracted with pushing them onto my nose she slid off of me to stand beside the bed, silhouetted in the moonlight shining through the window behind her.

"Sweet dreams, Potter."

Loud enough to wake my dorm mates, and I marveled at her nerve because she knows that Sirius is a light sleeper. But before I could comment on it she was gone, disappeared back to her own dorm and leaving me sitting completely stunned in bed.

* * *

**a.n. **So my two hardest exams are over, thank goodness!  
That's such a huge relief.  
I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to explore Lily's naughty side a bit more.  
Plus I think it would be like them to play games like this with each other.  
Let me know what you think, please :D  
I promise there's more cute fluffy stuff coming up in the next few chapters!


	10. Scarves

**Scarves**

She loves her scarves.  
She buys a new Gryffindor one every year, but only wears the one she's had since she was eleven. It has a small hole in it from a stray hex I cast in our second year, but she refuses to patch it up because _it adds character_.

I wish she wouldn't wear them so much, because I love trailing kisses along her slender neck, but whenever I complain she tells me that's half the reason she wears them. Apparently I know her secret weakness and she'd never get anything done if she didn't keep it guarded, wrapped up in red and gold wool.

When she gets embarrassed she lifts her shoulders and sinks down into the scarf curled around her neck like a turtle retreating into its shell, as though if only she had a bigger scarf she could disappear into it entirely.

When she's feeling particularly playful she'll drape it over my shoulders and pull me to her, kissing me sweetly and saying how very handsome I look when I accessorize.

She bought me a scarf, for my sixteenth birthday. It normally would have been a crap present to give a teenage boy, but as it was from her to me I would have cherished it no matter what; it could have been a twig she picked up off the ground for all I cared. As it was, it wasn't a twig, but a dark green scarf made of the lightest, silkiest, ever so slightly shimmery material. Sirius said we should burn it because it was the Slytherin colour, but I whipped him over the head with it and told him it was the colour of her eyes. It was a good thing I did, too, because as it collided with his thick skull a note fell out of it. Scrawled across it in her neat, loopy script;

_I thought this might go nicely with your wardrobe, even though it's entirely visible.  
- Lily_

Sirius cracked up and wouldn't stop making emasculating jokes, until I finally calmed him down enough to point out the significance of the note. She knew about the invisibility cloak. Which meant that she was paying attention to me.

I never did wear it, but that scarf is still tied around my bedpost and she smiles every time she sees it.

* * *

**a.n.** woo for fluffiness!  
I like this chapter a lot better.  
Reviews are so lovely, and I promise to return them.  
And the source of the new cover image can be found here:  
BncaRes . deviantart art/Lily-and-James-194768341  
Check out their amazing talent. It's a stunning piece I wish I had the capabilities to create.


	11. Rounds

**Rounds.**

Rounds can get a bit boring, after a while.

There's trouble stirring in the outside world, and of course we all know about it, but it hasn't permeated the walls of Hogwarts yet.  
So patrolling the corridors and finding nothing more than the occasional first year who got lost on their way back to their common room, or a randy couple trying to sneak out for some snogging, well, it gets a bit tiresome.

She's walking past the library, twirling her wand idly between her long, slender fingers, green eyes still alert despite the late hour.

She doesn't suspect a thing as I sneak up behind her with the kind of stealth only years of practice can give you.  
The invisibility cloak helps too, I suppose.

She has her back to me as I slowly, cautiously, reach out and tug on the end of her high ponytail. She spins around, startled, but before she can process what's happening I've grabbed her tie and am pulling her towards me.

She's laughing, her eyes lighting up with amusement and understanding, and her fingers reach out to grasp the cloak and pull it off me. As soon as my face is revealed she's kissing me, grabbing fistfuls of my shirt to pull me down to her and smiling against my lips.

Just as quickly she steps backwards and throws the cloak over herself, vanishing from my view. I hear her footsteps as she darts away from me, and her laughter rings out as she skips around the corner.

I chase after her, my own laughter disguising the sound of her running away, but I know that she'll let me catch her soon enough.

Rounds can be fun, if we're on duty together.

* * *

******a.n. **please review! I'm getting so many lovely people favouriting and alerting, but nowhere near as many reviews and it would be lovely to hear what you think.  
and thank you, as always, to my lovely, loyal reviewers, you're all beautiful.


	12. Tease Pt 2

**Tease: Part Two**

It was when I saw her in the Common Room early the next morning, a smug smile gracing her beautiful face (_Sleep well, James? You're looking a little… tired_) that I decided two could play at that game.

I greeted her with an unusually chaste kiss on the cheek, and for a split second her bravado faltered, but when I laced my fingers through hers for our walk to the Great Hall she lit up. We bickered like normal, pointless chatter to fill the almost-empty hallways, neither of us bringing up the events of the night before. It wasn't until we were sitting side by side at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, surrounded by the Marauders, that I decided to start playing. She had a spoonful of porridge half way to her mouth when I put one of my hands on her thigh, just above her knee. There was the slightest of pauses, and then she was back to eating breakfast as though nothing was happening. When my fingertips slid just beyond the hem of her modest-length school skirt she stuttered a word, but no one seemed to notice. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, some unreadable expression on her face – panic? excitement?- but I just smiled at her. She raised her eyebrows in warning, but she didn't know what she'd started. I moved my hand from underneath the table and gently tucked her red hair behind her ear, grazing my fingers down her neck and letting them linger just a moment too long on the sweet spot.

"Careful, don't want your hair getting in the porridge."

She stared at me with wide, emerald eyes as a light pink blush spread over her cheeks. I turned away, asked Remus how he'd gone on his Charms homework, and tried not to smirk at her agitation. We both knew I'd won this round.

* * *

**a.n. **Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support, please keep it up! I love hearing what you all think.  
Any requests will appear in the next two or three chapters, and if you have any more please submit them! Prompts are amazing.


	13. Midnight Snacks

**Midnight Snacks.**

Sometimes she gets insatiable cravings.  
She'll wake me up in the middle of the night, begging for my help, pleading with huge, emerald puppy dog eyes.  
Of course, because I'm such a loving boyfriend, I always give in.

So I'll grab the invisibility cloak and we'll throw it over the both of us.  
She presses herself right in against my side, paranoid that our feet might be visible, and I breathe in the floral scent of her shampoo as we shuffle along the halls and all the way down from Gryffindor tower to the kitchens.  
The house elves are normally asleep by the time we get there, but if they're not they tend to go out of their way to make us some delicious snacks.  
All she needs, however, is a cinnamon donut.

She clutches the treat between her fingers like it's absolutely precious, taking small bites to savour the taste.  
There's cinnamon dusting her nose, sitting in the corner of her lips, streaked across the back of her hand from where she's wiped her mouth.  
Her eyes are closed, her head tilted back to rest against the wall, her feet swinging back and forth to tap against the cupboard doors as she sits perched on the benchtop.

I lean forward and kiss the cinnamon off her lips, and I can't help but agree that it tastes pretty sweet.

* * *

**a.n. **Thanks for all the new reviews and favourites! I love you all, I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	14. Passing Notes

**Passing Notes.**

In our fifth year I started sending her notes in Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall wasn't looking. They were stupid things, teasing sentences that weren't as important as what I transfigured the parchment itself into. I was arrogant and I loved watching her nose scrunch up in frustration and disgust as I showed off my skill, sending her paper owls that flew around her head in circles before landing on her desk and hopping up her arm until she opened them.

In our sixth year she started replying, and those classes were some of the most fun I'd had to date.  
_  
Your transfigurations are getting a bit repetitive, Potter._

_I thought the quill into a model broomstick was a nice one. Admit it, Evans, you want to go for a ride._

_Stop acting like a pig, or I'll turn you into one._

_Oh, stop being dirty, Evans. If you won't come for a ride on my room, how about a hot air balloon ride? A romantic flight above the clouds, just you and me. _

I thought I'd done pretty well when I transformed Remus's apple into a miniature hot air balloon that drifted across to her, but she popped it with her quill and sent back an angry dart aimed right at my forehead with the message;

_There's enough hot air in your head, so no thanks, Potter. _

At the start of this year I began trying to send a genuine message.

When I conjured a lily and sent it to her I caught her smiling, and when I spelt out the words _You've transformed my heart _in swirling golden sparkles she blushed, even though she rolled her eyes and swept the letters away quickly.

At the end of the first week of the year I watched her throw a simple, folded piece of parchment to me. I grabbed it out of midair and unfolded it curiously.

_Would you like to get a butterbeer with me this Hogsmeade weekend?_

She wouldn't meet my eye, but when she read my enthusiastic reply her whole face lit up and instead of throwing the note away, she tucked it into her jacket pocket to keep.

* * *

**a.n. **The prompt for this chapter came from the lovely _AKToad_. :D  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewing, you're amazing!  
Unfortunately this is my last update for a little bit more than a fortnight, because I have exams, and then I'm on an internet-less holiday and then I'm in hospital for a minor surgery. But I promise I'll be back and updating as soon as I can, with more of Teasing James and Lily; please leave me lots of lovely reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I'll recover!


	15. Bertie Botts

**Bertie Botts**

"Try this one, it's my favourite."

She holds a bean out to me, clasped between her thumb and her pointer finger, smiles expectantly.

The lolly is dark red, innocent enough.  
Cautiously, I bite it in half.  
It tastes strangely pleasant.  
I pop the other half in my mouth and chew once -  
And my mouth is on fire.  
I splutter and cough and try to breathe past the burning.  
She falls backward on the bed, clutching her sides with laughter.  
I gasp for air as the sensation dies down.

"You lied."

Her eyebrow arches, offended.

"I did not. It's cinnamon, you baby."

I roll my eyes.

"It's disgusting. Here, my turn. Try this one."

She looks from the white bean I've grabbed to my eyes, wary.

"Go on, it's not poison."

She takes the bean and puts the whole thing her mouth, more game than me -  
Or maybe just trying to prove a point.  
Two chews and her face contorts into a grimace.  
Her shoulders rise and she sinks down behind the scarf curled around her neck.  
She sticks her tongue out, disgusted.

"Soap!"

"Thought you should wash your mouth out."

"I didn't swear!"

"You called me a baby."

"You _are_ a baby."

She pushes a bright pink bean past her lips and breaks into a smile.  
I lean forward and press my mouth to hers, my hands cradling her beautiful face as hers snake into my hair.  
When we part we're both grinning.

"Strawberry."

* * *

**a.n. **I managed to sneak one more chapter in!  
I miss you already, thank you so much for the reviews and well-wishes, I'll be back soon.


	16. Hospital Wing

**Hospital Wing**

Her face swims into focus above me, haloed by bright white light, her red hair sticking up wildly. Her cheeks are flushed and her emerald eyes are wide, and I can see her lips moving but can't quite hear what she's saying.  
I blink, and the rest of the hospital wing comes into focus.

"James!"

She launches herself on me, ignoring the painful crack my ribs make in protest. Her hair sweeps over my face and I can feel her collarbone knocking my shoulder, but even when it's this painful I'd never turn down a hug from her.  
She sits back and I can see tears brimming on her eyelashes.

"Are you crying?"

"James, oh, Merlin, you absolute fool!" Her relief is replaced by annoyance as she yanks a pillow out from under my leg and uses it to hit my face. "You almost got yourselves bloody killed, all of you! What were you thinking, trying to blow up Filch's office?"

"We may have been a touch over enthusiastic with the explosives," Sirius's voice drifts around the curtain separating my bed from his.

"Don't I get kisses better?"

Sirius gags and she just rolls her eyes, but the way she's squeezing my hand is reassuring.

There's cursing coming from the hall outside, and a pitiful meowing sound as Mrs Norris scratches at the doors.

"All you're getting is detention." She pushes my hair out of my eyes and kisses me softly on the lips.

I smile up at her. "It was worth it."

* * *

**a.n. **In honour of my own visit to hospital, I thought Lily and James should make a visit, too.  
My operation went well and I'm at home recovering, fairly drugged up but otherwise all good. I can't thank you all enough for your kind words. :)  
I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know what you thought, and PLEASE SUBMIT any ideas you have or scenes you'd like me to explore.


	17. Tease Pt 3

**Tease: Part Three**

One of my favourite things about being Head Boy is my unrestricted access to the Prefect's Bathroom. After a grueling Quidditch practice, there's nothing quite like a warm bath to ease the tension out of my muscles and allow me the space to clear my head. It's a habit that I've never shared with anyone, a ritual that is entirely my own.

So when I walked into the bathroom three days after the incident at breakfast and saw her already perched on the edge of the tub, waiting for me, I nearly had a heart attack. She was wearing a white silk robe, tied up loosely at the waist, her hair was undone and her calves were dangling in the already full bath. It was one of the most inviting sights I've ever had the pleasure of seeing.

She didn't say anything as I locked the door behind me and made my way over to the tub, shedding layers of clothing as I went. When I reached her she gestured for me to sit down in front of her in the water, smiling up at me with a devilish glint in her bright green eyes.

"That's hardly fair."

At my words she tilted her head to the side, and her robe slid off one shoulder. "What's unfair?"

"If I get to have a lovely bath, you should too."

She broke out into a grin, but shook her head slowly. "I'm trying to do something nice for you, James. Just relax. Don't worry about me."

I didn't quite trust the crooked grin she was giving me, mainly because I'd looked at her the same way in the past, and then gone on to prank her. But I was so tired I could have collapsed, and the steam rising from the water was too alluring. I stripped off my last few items of clothing and slid into the bathtub, settling down with my back to the wall in between her legs.

Her hands were warm as they ran over my shoulders, easing the tension out of the muscles as they traced a path up my neck and back down my spine. She kneaded the muscles where they were knotted, let her nails graze across the skin over my collarbones and down the front of my chest. The massage lulled me into such a peaceful state I nearly fell asleep with my head lolled back, resting against her stomach.

Until suddenly there was a change to the patterns she was tracing on my skin, and I felt adrenaline start to course through my veins. Her hands travelled lower as she bent forward, her hair tumbling over her own shoulders to brush mine, her lips biting playfully at my earlobe, her breath hot on my neck as she stepped up the pace. I could feel her there, so close, right behind me- but she wouldn't let me turn around. She kissed the side of my face, along my jawline and to the corner of my mouth, but nothing more. She let her hands dive underneath the bubbled surface of the bath water but never reached quite low enough. I was wide awake now, and aching for more contact.

"Get in," I breathed, trying unsuccessfully to catch her lips with mine.

"But I'm giving you a massage."

A breath of warm air against the crook of my neck, sending a shiver up my spine.

"You can give me a massage in the bath."

"But it's so lovely up here -"

I couldn't help laughing at her smugness, even though we both knew she was winning.

"I guarantee, it's better down here."

"Say I win."

Another tug on my earlobe, and I closed my eyes to try and focus.

"You don't win."

"I am winning."

A graze of her nails across my chest, making every muscle in my body tense pleasurably.

"You're not winning."

"Admit it, Potter- I've won."

A kneading hand running across my shoulder, down my arm, dropping to my waist -  
I bit my lip to stifle a moan.

"You'll never win, Evans."

A pause, where I felt her shift behind me and then heard the soft rustle of silk falling to the tiles.

"You can turn around now, _if _you say I've won."

She was getting too good at this game.

Neither of us moved, waiting for the other to break the stalemate. It was probably only seconds, but I could sense her there behind me and it was like torture. It felt like an eternity passed before I gave in and spun around, splashing water up over the edge of the tub. She squealed in surprise as it hit her bare skin, and shrieked when I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her down into the water with me. Our lips found each other before we'd even surfaced, her legs curling around me and our hands getting tangled in each other's wet hair.

When we finally managed to break apart, she gave me a delighted grin.

"I definitely won."

"I'd call that a draw."

She splashed the now-lukewarm bathwater at my face before pouncing on me and pushing me back under the surface.

She was definitely right, but even if she did nearly drown me, there was no way I was going to admit it.  
Not when the game was this much fun to play.

* * *

**a.n. **A long (for this story, anyway) chapter to satiate everyone who's been sending me requests for more Tease chapters.  
Hope you enjoy it, let me know!


	18. Reading

**Reading**

When she's really focused on something she's reading she gets this little crinkle between her eyebrows, her lips silently trace the words as her eyes dart across the page, growing wide as she takes in the information. She flips the page with such haste there's barely a pause in her reading, and even when I drape my arms over the back of whatever armchair she's curled up in and kiss the top of her head she won't move. She has a single-minded determination when it comes to reading, and I love her for it.

She loses herself between the pages, sometimes, and I find her curled up in a chair by the fireplace, fast asleep, the book still open in her hands. I'll come back in from a late Quidditch practice and see her in her usual armchair in the otherwise empty common room, hair spilling over the arm she's resting her head on and her feet tucked up underneath her. Her hair glows bright red in the light of the fire, her features softened by sleep.

I'll gently shake her shoulder to wake her up, and she starts, flailing an arm out and knocking the book off her lap. She looks up at me with sleepy eyes and mumbles, "James, I was reading." I grab her book and wrap my arm over her shoulder, steering her up to her dorm. She slowly wakes up as we walk though, and by the time we get to her door and say goodnight she's dying to get into bed and keep reading. I know she'll stay up until the early hours and come down to breakfast the next morning bleary eyed and raving on about how wonderful the book was. I'll just shake my head at her, unbelieving, and jokingly call her a bookworm. She'll beam with pride and kiss my cheek, and insist that it was definitely worth the lack of sleep.

* * *

**a.n. **Not sure what I think of this chapter.  
Would really appreciate some PROMPTS sent in through REVIEWS, if you have any?  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, you lovely people!


	19. Name Calling

**Name Calling**

"If we have a daughter, I want to name her Sierra."

"Sierra? Really?"

She rolls over on the grass so that she's looking at me instead of the clear blue sky. "Yes. What's wrong, don't you like it? I've loved that name since I was little -"

"No, I like it." And I do, now that I've had a moment to consider it. "I can picture a little red-headed Sierra Potter twirling around in party dresses. And it's better than Sirius's suggestion of Bathsheba."

"Good." She smiles, placated, and shuffles closer to me. "What about boys' names?"

"Wilberforce."

"That's another one of Sirius's, isn't it?" Her nose crinkles; at first she's disgusted, but then she just laughs. "Where does he even come up with these?"

"He also suggested Elvendork, which is a good unisex name -"

"James, I will push you into the lake right now if you threaten to call our future child Elvendork." I can tell that she's not joking.

"James Jnr. Jimmy for short."

"Don't you think one James Potter in this world is enough?"

I hold out an arm for her to nestle into, her head resting on my chest. "Fine then. What about…William?"

She considers it. "It's a nice name, but I have an uncle called William…"

"Harry." As soon as I say it, I know that's the one.

She twists so that she's lying on her stomach, chin propped up on my chest, green eyes watching me adoringly. "Harry James Potter."

"It has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"I think it's perfect."

* * *

**a.n. **Lily isn't actually pregnant, they're just discussing their future; Plays around with the HP Prequel J.K. wrote and put online.  
Requests will be coming up over the next few chapters, please keep sending them in!


	20. Petunia

**Petunia**

Her hands shake as she crumples the letter up into a tight ball, storm clouds gathering in her narrowed eyes. She goes to turn, moving to throw the thin note paper into the fire burning in the hearth, but stops before the action is completed, so she's just standing there with her arm outstretched and heartbreak written all over her face.

I gently come up behind her and uncurl her fingers, taking the letter. She doesn't resist, but she doesn't seem to notice when I put the paper in my pocket, either. Her entire body is trembling, rage warring with sorrow. When she whirls around, eyes blazing and electricity practically crackling around her, I think that rage has won; but just as quickly as her face betrays her anger, it crumples as severely as the letter in my pocket, and she falls forward onto me, sorrowful tears streaming down her cheeks.

My arms encircle her, holding her tight against me, supporting her weight and providing some gravity, letting her know that not everyone she loves has left her.

"Petunia," she gasps into my shoulder, although I didn't need to ask to know who the letter was from. Only one person is capable of causing her pain like this. "She's getting married, to- to that horrid Vernon, and she doesn't want me to be a bridesmaid." A hiccup, and I rub my hand in circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. "She doesn't even want me at the wedding, but Mum's made her invite me."

"Do you want to go?"

She pauses, emerald eyes shining with tears. "I don't know…"

I don't know what else to say, so I just hold her, wishing that I could make her stupid muggle sister see how horribly pointless her misguided anger is.

"James," she breaths softly once she's calmed down.

"Mhmm, Lily flower?"

"Promise me something?"

I kiss the top of her head. "Anything."

"Our wedding will be better than theirs."

I laugh in spite of myself, glad to see her managing a teary smile of her own. "Infinitely better, and a million times more magical."

She grins, takes the note from my pocket and tosses it into the fire. "Magical is the right word."

* * *

**a.n. **This prompt came from a lovely Guest who gave me lots of wonderful ideas that will be appearing over the next few chapters, so thank you, you anonymous darling. I've been getting heaps of requests for more Tease chapters (you naughty little devils!) so I'll bring the next Tease update forward, too; I have a bunch of chapters written already, how fast I post them just depends on how many reviews I get - so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


	21. Broken

**Broken**

The pain's white hot and almost blinding; a sharp crack echoes inside my skull as the bone breaks, and now all I can taste is blood. It's pouring down my face and through my fingers, which have cupped instinctively and protectively around my shattered nose.

"What do you think you're doing?" She sounds hysterical and distant, almost as though I'm hearing her through a wall.

My ears are ringing and my eyes can't quite seem to focus on anything. Spots and stars dance in front of them as the walls of the dungeon corridor sway towards me. The world shifts underneath my feet and suddenly the floor is rushing up towards my face –

"James!"

Something solid hits my chest, stopping the impact; I slump into it and let myself be gently guided down to the floor, watching my feet slide out in front of me. It feels as though my legs aren't attached to my body. A face appears in front of me, white with shock and set with dazzling emerald eyes. I move my mouth to speak but no words come out. The face turns away, contorted with rage, and I let myself slide sideways. All I can see now is legs, thick grey socks pulled up to knees, feet in polished black shoes. I watch the feet move disjointedly.

"_Severus_! What the _hell _have you done?"

Lily. Evans. My Lily.  
She's mad.

"I- He- He was threatening me, he had it coming -"

Severus. Snivellus. Snape.  
He's scared.

"What have you_ done_? What are you even doing out here?"

Something cool and gentle touches my face, and I turn my head into the comforting sensation of her hand cupping my cheek.

"Is it any of your business?"

"As a matter of fact, it is. You shouldn't be out here this late, and you certainly shouldn't be _hexing the head boy_!" Her voice is so loud it makes me wince, but she doesn't notice. "Look what you've _done_!"

"Your _boyfriend -_" he spits the word like poison "-deserves what he gets."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Quiet. I let my eyes drift shut.  
And then -

"Severus, what have you done to him? There's no way I'll be able to get him to the hospital wing on my own with him like this…"

"I'm sure one of his marauding mates will be along soon enough; they have a habit of wandering the halls after dark."

"_Fix this_." Her voice is low, a deadly warning.

His tone is icy cold. "Why should I, when you won't even give me the time of day?"

The hand leaves my face.

"_Some things, _Severus, are broken beyond repair."

Bitterly; "Well then, I hope for your sake Potter isn't one of them. Have a nice night, Lily."

I hear footsteps, retreating down the hall.

"Same to you, _Snivellus_."

The footsteps stop, and there's a sharp intake of breath as though she's slapped him. Her venomous words probably sting just as bad. And then I hear him leave, steady steps disappearing into silence.

I blink my eyes open as she cups my face in her palms and lifts my head onto her lap. Her fingers brush over my bloodied face, followed by her wand, her mouth working silently as she tries to undo the effects of the hex. Slowly the fog smothering the edges of my mind shifts, and feeling starts to reappear in my limbs. My feet feel leaden, but attached to the rest of me, and I'm conscious enough now to know that's an improvement.

"He's broken your nose. I can't tell what else he's done though, I don't quite recognise the hex... Oh, no, surely he wouldn't use Dark Magic at school? James, are you okay?"

I force my mouth to move. "I couldn't hex him, Lil." My voice is raspy and reverberates uncomfortably in my own ears.

Her eyes are huge and sad, a glistening green that makes me think of dewy grass on a spring morning. "It's okay, James."

I lift a shaky hand to her cheek, accidentally streaking blood across the pale skin. She doesn't wipe it away. "I couldn't. For you."

She shakes her head. "I don't think you could break Severus Snape any more than you already have." There's a long pause, where she just rubs the pad of her thumb in a circle on my temple and I let my eyes close again. Suddenly I feel very, very tired. And then she shifts, cautiously helping me stand, with my arm over her shoulders and my head resting against hers. "Are you okay to walk?"

I pick a point on the wall to focus on, trying to swallow down my nausea. "I know a short-cut."

Slowly we start to hobble off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. It's not until I'm settled into a bed and have drank the sickly sweet medicine prescribed to fix the after effects of the hex that I ask the question. I've been thinking about it since we first ran into Snape while doing our rounds, and even though it makes me feel sick to say the words, I just have to know:

"He broke your heart on that day in fifth year, didn't he?"

A dozen replies flutter across her face before she settles on, "A little bit." I let my head sink back into the soft pillows, eyes closed. She squeezes my hand. "But thankfully you knew just how to fix it. James Potter, always to the rescue." When I open my eyes I see that she's smiling; a small, sad sort of smile, but it's genuine and it's for me and me alone.

I can't fight the medicinal potion anymore, so I drift away, clutching her hand and with the faint memory of her lips brushing my forehead before I fade into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

**a.n. **Sad chapter. I just watched Deathly Hallows Pt 2 yesterday and ohgod The Prince's Tale... I just can't handle it. Too many emotions. So I waned to write a chapter with Snape in it. And of course it came out all angsty and depressing and blergh. The prompt of James having a broken -or was it blood?- nose came from a Guest reviewer, so thank you for that. I know this isn't as fun as other chapters, but I hope you enjoy it anyway; PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!


	22. Tease Pt 4

**a.n. **Firstly, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reviewing and favouriting and following, et cetera. et cetera. I'm currently at home sick and miserable, but reviews do wonders for cheering me up, so please keep them coming! Secondly, these Tease chapters are getting longer and more detailed, and I have a feeling that soon (probably at the end of this round of the Game, although judging by their popularity I'll be writing more) there'll be a post that's almost genuine smut. Classily written, I'll hope, but still. Also someone pointed out that I don't really convincingly write from a guy's point of view, and guys are a lot more visual than girls, so that's why it's getting a bit more graphic, too. So this chapter IS NOT GRAPHIC BUT IS STILL PROBABLY AN M. Anyway, you've been warned. Read on, little minxes.

* * *

**Tease: Part Four**

After her surprise in the prefect's bathroom I decided that I needed to do something spectacular to win this game. It took me just over a week to think of something suitably irresistible and surprising, but when the idea struck me it was like lightening.

The Common Room was moderately busy, especially considering it was a Sunday, filled with students desperately trying to finish essays due in the next day, or, if they were fortunate enough to have already finished, playing chess and exploding snap because it was still too cold to sit out in the grounds. She was sitting at a corner table with Mary, tapping her quill against the table top and staring at the parchment in front of her with the utmost concentration. She wrote a line, paused, wrote another, and stopped, chewing on her bottom lip worryingly.

She had no idea I was standing behind her, hidden beneath the invisibility cloak, so when I brushed my fingertips swiftly and softly against the back of her neck she jumped.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked, looking startled.

"Fine; just got the shivers."

Stifling a laugh, I carefully ran two fingers along her jawline, delighting in the way she trembled at my touch, involuntarily turning her head in to my hand.

Mary was staring at her peculiarly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She didn't answer straight away; she gasped as I carefully slid my hand under the collar of her shirt and brushed the edge of her collarbone. "Actually," she said quickly, "I'm not feeling the best, all of a sudden. I think I need some air."

"Do you want me to come with you? You look quite flushed -"

"No, no, I'm fine! I'll be right back."

She shoved her books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, nearly hitting my arm, and hurried out the portrait hole, glancing furtively from side to side as she went. I followed, but when she stopped in the empty corridor I made no attempt to touch her.

"Where are you?" she whispered, "I know you're there, James."

I silently stepped up beside her and kissed her softly on the neck before whispering in her ear, "Catch me, Evans."

She whirled around to grab me, but I'd already stepped aside. When her hand closed on thin air she hissed, "This isn't funny, Potter!"

I came up on her other side and whispered, "Actually it's quite entertaining." Again she tried to grab me, and again I was too quick for her. I swapped sides and breathed into her ear, "You started this game."

I watched as realization dawned on her face. Her lips slowly curled into a smile. "Okay… Let's play." She started scanning the corridor, looking for any sign of movement in the surroundings. I almost laughed, but her determination was too endearing; and the way she was pulling at her shirt collar was too distracting.

"Oh, boy," she exhaled, her voice deep and breathy and doing wonders for my imagination, "I'm feeling a bit hot." She tugged at the top button of her shirt and it popped open. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and bent forward to pull her socks up to her knees.

This was unfair. She didn't know where I was, but she did know that, posing like that, she looked unbelievably sexy from _every _angle. Her distraction worked; without thinking, I let out a low whistle. Moving faster than I'd anticipated, she pounced on the spot she'd heard me whistle from. I managed to step aside just in time, but her hand brushed my arm and she turned quickly, reaching out for me. I walked backwards, managing to avoid her grasping hands, until I felt myself collide with the wall. Her hands hit my chest and she moved to put an arm either side of me, pinning me to the wall.

"Got you," she whispered, grinning devilishly.

Footsteps coming up the stairs behind her distracted her, however, and in the brief moment where she turned her head to see who was coming I ducked under her arm and darted away down the corridor, hiding in a small alcove in the wall behind a suit of armour. Scowling at the third years who'd just reached the portrait hole, she spun on her heel and started down the corridor after me at a brisk walk.

"That wasn't fair!" I heard her say in a low moan. "I had you, you cheater!"

I didn't answer; just stuck out an arm, poised to grab her when she got close enough. She was totally unprepared when I caught her arm and pulled her into the alcove with me, throwing the cloak over her head as soon as she was in. She stared up at me, her mouth slightly open.

"Hullo, gorgeous."

"I can't believe you fell for that," she whispered. "You just lost yourself the game!"

"There's always next round."

She pushed me back against the wall and pressed herself against me, standing on her toes so that we were nearly the same height. "We haven't finished this round yet."

I caught her mouth with mine and pushed her back against the opposite wall of the alcove, pinning her just like she'd had me pinned in the corridor. Her hands tugged lightly at my hair as my lips left hers to trail down her jawline and across her neck, down past the button she'd conveniently undone earlier. I slowly undid the next three buttons, listening to the faint but rapid beat of her heart in her chest next to my ear, feeling my own pulse quicken as my finger tips grazed the lace of her bra. She pushed her hips up to meet mine forcefully, trying to squirm out from between my arms. I pushed back against her, and her breath hitched, her hands tightening in my hair, tugging until my head was pulled back so that I was looking up at the ceiling above us. She kissed my exposed neck, breathing hot air against my jugular, forcing my eyes to close and a low moan to escape out my mouth. I pushed her shirt off her shoulders, taking the briefest of moments to drink in the sight of her almost bare torso in front of me before sliding my hands down underneath her, cupping her arse in my hands and lifting her up. She hooked her legs around my waist, grinding her hips in a way that made my temperature spike and clawing at the back of my neck with a desire that made me re-think my plan.

But no, I was going to win this game if it took everything I had.

I dropped her back to her feet, winding my hands around her waist instead, wrenched my lips away from hers and managed to choke out, "You're right,"

She looked up at me through her lashes quizzically but didn't stop touching her lips to my jaw in a seductively slow pattern, saying between kisses, "I'm always right."

I tried to gather my thoughts, which were quickly unraveling beneath her fingers trailing along my belt line. "You were right; this round wasn't over."

That made her pause. She drew her head back slightly and stopped moving her hands, so her fingers were hovering over my belt buckle. I pushed first one strap of her bra off her shoulder, then the other, smirking at the heat I could feel radiating from her.

"It wasn't over, Evans," I continued, drawing out the words slowly, tauntingly, "because I hadn't won yet. But I have now!"

My original plan was to run away with the cloak, but even in a distracted state she wasn't one to let me win that easily. She managed to get a firm grip on the cloak just as I ducked backwards, effectively yanking it over my head and keeping herself covered. Seeing as I was still fully clothed and she was in a state of mild undress and likely to throttle me if I hung around, I didn't push the point – I just grabbed her shirt off the ground and ran.

As I bolted down the corridor I heard her disembodied voice call, "This isn't over, Potter!"

And something in her tone made me realise that I was going to deeply regret leaving the invisibility cloak in her possession.


	23. Flu

**Flu**

She looks like death.  
All of the colour has washed out of her face, except for the raw, red skin underneath her nose and the tinge of purple beneath her watery eyes.  
I envelope her in a hug, rubbing her back.

"Aww, my poor little Lilykins, look at you!"

She weakly pushes away, sniffling. "Don't come too close, I don't want you to get sick." She sounds ridiculously stuffy, and I laugh as I step away. She huffs, "Or maybe I _should_ get you sick, if you're going to laugh at me!"

"Aw Lils, I didn't mean to laugh." I drape my arm over her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. "But you have to admit, you sound hilarious."

She opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted by a violent sneeze that shakes her whole body, and once she's recovered from that she's too upset to reprimand me. She just takes a shaky breath and leans into my shoulder.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," I say gently.

She pouts at me. "But everyone else is going to Hogsmeade."

"You're just going to feel miserable if you try to push yourself. It's better for you to rest." She screws her face up in annoyance, and I can see I still haven't convinced her. I glance over at the Marauders, Mary and Marlene, who are waiting for us by the portrait hole. "Do you really want everyone to see you with your nose glowing like Rudolph's?" She lifts her shoulders and pulls her scarf up to cover the lower half of her face, eyes wide and looking close to tears. I hurriedly exclaim, "Not that you don't still look beautiful!"

She glares at me before lowering her shoulders with a defeated sigh. "No, you're right. I'll just go back to bed. Have fun in Hogsmeade." She squeezes my hand and turns to go back up to her dorm.

An uncomfortable weight twists in my stomach, and I run a hand through my hair, knowing that what I want to do (go to Zonko's and restock my pranking supply) and what I should do (take care of Lily) don't match up. But I like to think that I've matured a bit this past year, and so even though it pains me, I tell the others to go on without us and that we'll see them when they get back.

She smiles at me from the foot of the staircase, before she's racked by another sneezing fit, and she looks so pitiful standing there shaking that I don't regret my decision at all. I guide her over to the couch, re-stoke the fire, and get her to curl up with her head in my lap.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" She asks, the question muffled as she wipes her nose with an embroidered handkerchief.

I run a hand through her hair, picking absentmindedly at a knot. "Because you weren't coming."

"Yeah, but everyone else -"

"Will freeze out there, while I get to lounge by the fire with a pretty girl on my lap."

She laughs, a snuffled, almost choked sound, and smiles at me. "I don't look too pretty at the moment; I look more like a zombie. A snotty zombie."

"The undead have their good points. And you may be snotty, but at least your flesh isn't falling off. And you're not trying to eat my brains."

She raps her knuckles lightly on my temple. "You'd have to have some brains in there for me to want to eat them."

I mock offense. "Here I am, sacrificing a day out with my friends to take care of my girlfriend, and she's insulting me-"

"I'm sorry!" She turns away suddenly, sneezing and sniffling, rubbing the already raw skin under her nose and wincing in pain. "And there's my karma."

I rub her shoulders as she lies back down. "Rest, my little zombie."

"Is that my new nick name?"

"While you look like this, yes."

"I almost prefer carrot-top." She presses her lips together and wipes her watering eyes. "Maybe we should have gone to Hogsmeade, and you could have locked me up in the Shrieking Shack."

I force a laugh. "Even as a zombie you're much too pretty for that place."

She goes to kiss me, thinks better of it, and grasps one of my hands in both of hers. "You're the best boyfriend ever, James. Thank you."

I tap the end of her red nose and say with false modesty, "Just add it to my list of accomplishments."

* * *

**a.n. **I'm going through the requests in order and just as fate would have it the next one on the list was for a situation where Lily was sick. My own flu has progressed to such a state where it feels like my head is about to explode and I've used every tissue in the house... So when it doesn't give me a headache to look at the computer screen, I promise I'll reply and return all the lovely reviews I got. The last chapter had an overwhelming response, and I can't thank you enough. Also, note how much quicker I update when I get reviews? Haha. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you're all happy and healthy and not at all suffering from a goddamn flu like I am.


	24. The Marauder's Map Pt 1

**The Marauder's Map: Part One**

Towards the end of our sixth year I started to feel a horrid sort of desperation whenever I thought of the looming Summer holidays, and the fact that when we came back to school I had only one year left with her. One year to woo her, and if I didn't succeed, I might very well lose her forever. The thought filled me with a type of dread I'd never experienced before, and I realised that I needed to utilize every moment we had left to win her over. So I started carrying the map around with me at all times – much to the chagrin of my fellow Marauders – and whenever I had a spare moment I made sure I just 'happened' to appear wherever she was.

On this particular warm, sunny day I found her in a secluded area at the back of the greenhouses, one that I had stumbled across in the past but never paid much attention to. I wasn't the only one who didn't pay much attention to it, judging by the overgrown state of the flower garden.

"Hullo, Evans."

She eyed me warily, folding her arms across her chest. She had the dignity not to jump at my sudden appearance, remaining seated on the lone stone bench in the small space. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Just out for a stroll. It's a lovely day, isn't it?" I shoved my hands into my pockets casually.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uhuh. Well, would you mind strolling on, away from here?"

I turned, taking in the multitude of brightly coloured flowers blooming around us. "But it's so lovely here."

"It was, until you showed up."

"That's a bit harsh; I like to think that I _add_ to the charming aesthetics of the place."

She sighed, lowered her head and rubbed her eyebrow tiredly. She didn't disagree though, which was a nice change. Instead she just took a deep breath and said, "What do you want, Potter? You've been turning up everywhere these past few weeks, and it's beginning to feel a bit invasive."

I wandered over and sat down beside her on the bench, stretching my legs out and folding my arms behind my head. "Like I said, I was just out for a stroll and happened across this lovely set-up you have here."

"No one ever comes here."

"Except for you."

"And now you, apparently." A pause. "Are you going to keep coming back here, then, now that you've found my hiding place?"

I laughed, ignoring the question. "And what are you hiding from, Evans?"

"You," she said automatically, but when I laughed again she stopped and appeared to actually consider the question. "I don't know… It just gets a bit much some times, in the castle; it's nice to get some peace and quiet now and then, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "I like the hustle and bustle, personally."

"Of course you do. So, don't avoid the question; are you going to keep coming back here to harass me?"

"I won't be waiting here for you to arrive, like a stalker, if that's what you're implying." At my words a small smile tugged up the corner of her lips and her shoulders relaxed. "But if I want to find you, I have my ways."

She rolled her eyes. "Because that's not the behaviour of a crazed stalker at all."

"Would you really call me crazed?"

She turned to face me then, and I held her gaze as she watched me, looking as though she was struggling with something. When she spoke her voice was soft. "Do you like it here?"

Her question threw me a bit. "It's… pretty, I suppose. If you're into flowers and that sort of stuff."

She laughed, a high, tinkling laugh. "And you aren't, of course; being the masculine Quidditch captain that you are-"

I shrugged again, moving my arms to rest my hands in my lap. "I like _some_ flowers."

"You like lilies." She said it like a statement, with no inflection; just a fact, not sarcastic or snarky or annoyed.

"I like _a _Lily."

She kept her face blank, but I caught a flicker of something in her eyes. "An important distinction."

"Indeed." When she didn't speak again I felt the need to fill the silence. "I mean, this place does have a certain charm. It's nice. I can see why you like it here." She smiled at me, and I was mildly surprised. "But don't tell anyone I said that, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want anyone to think James Potter is capable of being romantic as well as arrogant."

"You think I'm romantic?"

She blushed then, turning her head to look back at the garden. "I think the _setting _could be construed as romantic, under certain circumstances," she hurriedly amended.

"Mhmm." I nodded knowingly, unable to resist smirking at her when she glanced back at me.

Bristling slightly with embarrassment, she snapped, "What did you mean before; '_you have your ways_'?"

I raised an eyebrow in a way that I knew would infuriate her. "I meant what I said. I am a very skilled man, Evans."

To my disappointment she didn't rise to the bait, instead just straightening her shoulders and saying, "Are you suggesting that you have a way of knowing my whereabouts?"

"Perhaps." I winked at her lightly.

She looked at me shrewdly. "But you're not stalking me."

"I'm far too busy to follow you around all the time, Evans. I have Quidditch to play, pranks to pull, homework to not do -"

"I know you have a lot of fans, Potter, but surely you haven't got a network of them spying on me."

I chuckled at the prospect. "No, but that might be a good idea, actually -"

She lightly whacked my arm. "So how do you do it then?"

"Call it intuition." She raised an eyebrow, surveying me with an intensity that made me shuffle on the seat. "Well…" I cleared my throat, suddenly feeling awkward and a bit immature for following her, even if I physically couldn't resist doing it. "Do you mind if I stay here for a bit? It's got some nice scenery."

She settled back on the seat, relaxing her shoulders, but took her time to reply, "No, that's alright."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "You do add a certain something to the aesthetics."

I broke into a grin. "Are you finally admitting that I'm dashingly handsome, Evans?"

"If you breathe a word, Potter, I will make sure the entire school knows that you enjoy such feminine things as flowers. And that you're stalking me."

I let out a breath, looking falsely worried. "A dangerous game."

There was silence for a few moments, and then she said, "I'm going to figure out how you do it, you know."

"Do what?"

"Figure out where I am all the time."

I pondered this for a moment. "Do you mind it? Me turning up where you are?"

She glanced at me quickly, twisting her fingers. "Not all the time, now that you can have a conversation with me without asking me out."

She smiled, and I did too. "I can't guarantee how long that'll last, though I'm trying my best."

She sighed, but her smile didn't falter and she shifted slightly closer to me on the bench. "Now _that_, Potter; that's a dangerous game."

* * *

**a.n. **Lily finding out about the Marauder's Map was suggested by a lovely Guest, and I thought it might be better to explore the discovery over time; like Lily would have gradually picked up on clues and then done some snooping before figuring it all out. You can blame it on my totally all-consuming obsession with all things BBC Sherlock at the moment; it's a little bit scary just how in love I am. If any of you are Sherlockians and know of any good fanfics, please recommend them to me. :)  
And thank you all so, so, so much for the love and sympathy you've sent me! My head is still stuffy and pretty sore but I'm feeling a lot better compared to how I was, and my nose has finally stopped running, so hopefully in a couple more days this damn flu will be gone completely. I am almost certain that your reviews and kind words sped up the healing process, so keep them coming! Love to all of you, hope you enjoy the chapter.


	25. Losing

**Losing**

The pain of losing a Quidditch match – to Slytherin, of all teams – is a strange kind pain.

I'm angry, but I'm angry at myself, more than anything; because I feel like I've let the entire house down. Worse than the anger is the disappointment; the disappointment I can see in my house member's eyes, the same disappointment that taints all of their sentences that are meant to be comforting. And worse than all of that is knowing that it's all my fault, because I'm the team's _captain, damn it, _and I'm supposed to have trained them to be better than this. But I haven't, I've failed; and failure is one of the worst kinds of pain.

It doesn't help that failure is such a foreign thing for me to experience.  
It can't be cured by a string of colourful swear words, fired off at rapid pace first in a vicious shout and then muttered murderously under my breath, nor by hurling quaffles furiously across the pitch until my arm aches and my lungs burn from the physical exhaustion of flying for hours. Not even she can make me feel better, I think, and the thought that I could care about winning a game to such a point startles me. It's the truth, though; she can't fix this, because it's _my _responsibility and therefore _my _fault.  
But she'll be damned if she's going to stop trying.

She's sitting opposite me in the otherwise empty change rooms, silently observing as I open my palm, let the struggling snitch I'm holding escape for a few seconds, and then catch it again.

If the last forty minutes of frustrated silence, punctuated only occasionally by a soothing phrase from her and a sharp comeback from me, have proved anything, it's that she doesn't quite understand just how much this game and my team, _my _team, mean to me. She couldn't, because she doesn't play and she isn't a captain so how could she?

When she moves to sit beside me I lose concentration for a second, nearly letting the golden ball get more than an arm's length away; but I manage to curl my fingers around it just in time, feeling the wings flutter against the palm of my hand. She gingerly rests her hand on my knee, and when I don't move she slides closer and leans her head against my shoulder.

She might not understand all of the reasons _why _I'm upset, but she does understand that I _am _upset.

And as she exhales slowly and closes her eyes, I realise that maybe she _does_ know there's nothing she can do or say to make me feel better at the moment, but that she wants to wait with me anyway. In spite of the fact that I'm being an arse, sulking and snapping at her, she wants to stay with me until the crushing weight of disappointment at a failed responsibility lifts from my shoulders and I can unclench my fists.

Because that will happen.  
There's one more game, still a chance that we can come back from this and compete for the Cup. So the team will work together, harder than before, and we'll win the final. And then I'll be able to forgive myself for letting them down today.

I shove the snitch into my pocket and place my hand on top of hers resting on my leg, sliding my fingers into the spaces between hers and letting my temple rest gently on the crown of her head. I feel the minute shift in pressure on my shoulder as she smiles, and I squeeze her hand firmly.

Failure is a strange thing to experience, but the hope I can feel blooming will push it away eventually, and then it'll shift to determination and finally euphoria as we win the Cup and Gryffindor cheers for us again.

Because the pain of failure is nothing if not motivating.

* * *

**a.n. **The fantastic prompt of James losing a Quidditch match and being comforted by Lily was given to me by the ever amazing _twilightstargazer**.** _I don't feel like I've done your idea justice, and for that I'm so sorry!  
I thought that I was getting better but I woke up this morning even worse (I didn't think that was even _possible!_) and all of me hurts. So that's probably why this piece turned out so emo. Oh well, James has bad days. And I did try to write from experience with this one; I don't play sports (HA!) but I have one friend in particular who is absolutely sports mad, and so I used him for inspiration.  
Please review - compliments or constructive criticism, or requests, are all welcome.

OH, speaking of reviews - WE'RE OVER 100. :D SO. The next chapter will be super happy (maybe a Tease one, as they seem to be your favourites... Thoughts?) and yeah. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who's reading this story and, more importantly, enjoying it. Your support means the world, and it's your kind words that give me the inspiration to keep writing.


	26. Flying Pt 1

**Flying: Part One.**

I've got a broom tucked under each arm, whistling contently to myself as I make my way down to the Quidditch pitch, when she wanders into the entrance hall and crosses my path for the first time today, looking particularly ravishing but not quite ravishing enough to distract me from my mission.

"Hey." Her tone is exaggeratedly casual, which usually means she's about to ask me for a favour.

Wanting to avoid whatever it is she wants me to do, because it is vitally important that I get this maneuver down before the game this weekend, I offer her a bright smile and a quick, "Hey," before trying to duck past her.

She puts a hand on my chest and stops me. "Listen, can we talk?"

I can't stop the panic creeping into my words when I reply, "Love to, Lils, but we're a bit busy at the moment…" I look behind me and see that my companion's lagging. To get him to hurry up and save me, I yell out, "REMUS!"

"Shut up, I've just got a question, that's all." Her voice is as sharp as ever, but her expression is still nervous.

Before I can respond, Remus finally appears in the hall, lugging a giant black crate with him. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, fine, no problem."

I try again to get past her, and this time it works – but only because now poor Moony is in her firing line instead of me.

Hands on hips and eyes narrowed, she asks, "What are you doing?"

Remus holds up the box of Quidditch supplies in front of him like a shield. "Helping James." He turns to me, silently asking what is going on with her and I; probably wondering if we're having another row. "Uh, the bludgers are shaking the entire box. Is that okay?

"Yeah, it's fine, they're just _itching _to get out there and fly. And they're not the only ones." I give her a pointed look.

She rolls her eyes at me but gestures to Remus. "Uh, is he helping you with Quidditch?"

Ignoring her completely, I turn to him and say seriously, "Come on, we have to get out there before the Hufflepuffs start their practice."

She's stubborn though, and as Moony and I speed walk out onto the grounds she follows, hands still on her hips.

"How come he gets a go at flying with you? You _never _let me have a go."

"Uh, no, I don't." I try to ignore the daggers I can feel her shooting into the side of my head. "Seriously, I let you fly my broom once -"

"Yeah, to Hagrid's hut." She sounds exasperated.

I turn to Remus, trying to emphasize my point. "Where, according to Lily, there was 'an unexpected hut'."

She crosses in front of me to get to Moony's other side. "Oh, he's just jealous because I passed my flying test first time. The great Quidditch captain, James Potter, beaten on his flying exam by a _girl._"

I scoff. "You cheated. You wore a skirt."

"I didn't wear a skirt."

Remus raises his eyebrows, glancing down at her bare legs. "Well, that would have worked too."

Lily furrows her brow, no doubt thinking back to the day in third year when we were assessed on our flying skills before being able to try out for Quidditch teams. "No, no, I did wear a skirt. But it was any old skirt, just the school one."

"Have you ever seen Lily fly, Moony?" I stop at the edge of the Quidditch pitch and wait for Remus to drop the crate before handing him his broom.

"No." Moony looks as though he desperately wants to get away from this conversation.

"Neither did our flying instructor."

And I'm on my broom and up in the air before she can hit me.

* * *

**a.n. **I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I've gone back to uni this week & I'm still in the process of working out a timetable of how to fit everything I need to do over the week in, but I should be getting back into the swing of things next week, so expect more updates.  
As writer's block is being a bitch and Doctor Who is taking over my life, this chapter is inspired by Moffat's comic relief sketch 'Time', and I hope you find it amusing. Please review and let me know what you think! :)


	27. Flying Pt 2

**Flying: Part Two.**

We've been out here for an hour now, Remus has retired to the stands, and I still can't get this maneuver right.  
Why can I not get this maneuver right?  
It shouldn't be this hard, I mean it's just a simple turn and then -

"James."

- an uncomplicated pass behind the back, and finally –

"James!"

- a drop, another turn, a catch and voila, I'm a Quidditch superstar!  
So why isn't it working for me?

"Potter!"

I look up from the quaffle in my hands to see that she's hovering above me on Remus's broom, red hair blowing in the breeze, an accomplished smile on her face and – good Godric, is she wearing a skirt?

Oh wow, look at those legs!  
And with a broom between them, too.  
...She's not wearing any stockings.  
Merlin have mercy -

Suddenly I lose balance and slide sideways off my broom, only just managing to keep my grip on the handle. I recover with enough time to get myself upright again and land normally – if a bit awkwardly – on the pitch.

"Prongs, what happened up there?" Remus looks concerned. He's toeing the quaffle at his feet. "You sent the quaffle straight at my head."

Infuriatingly, she flies down and lands more gracefully than I did. "It- It was my fault," she says, and to my surprise she actually sounds a bit bashful.

Moony waves her comment away. "Of course it wasn't your fault."

"It kind of was her fault." I run a hand through my hair.

"How could it be her fault? She was nowhere near you…" Remus glances between us.

Lily offers, "Because it was my skirt and my boyfriend and your broom."

There's a pause, where Remus just looks her up and down, and then his eyes widen. "Oh! James!" He admonishes, like this is all my fault and none of the blame lies with her.

I shrug. "Sorry." I drape an arm over her shoulders, pulling her against my side. "Won't happen again, because Lily and flying don't mix." I pause to glance down at her bare legs. "But just in case – Evans, put some trousers on."

She just rolls her eyes.

* * *

**a.n. **To make up for my absence, here's another post for you, this one based on both Time and Space by Moffat.  
Back to my own original Tease chapters next update, I promise! Please review to inspire me to write!  
Also, if you want to read the Harry Potter prequel I mentioned in the chapter on baby names, you can find it by Googling 'Harry Potter Prequel' - it's been reposted on a few different websites, so it shouldn't be hard to find. It's only about 800 words and there's no Lily in it - which is not to my taste, I must admit - but it's by JK herself and so is wonderful and I highly recommend it.


	28. Gossip

**Gossip**

"Oi, Potter."

"What?"

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what, McKinnon?"

"Lily's single again."

"Oh, is she really? And why would that interest me?"

"Oh come off it, you twat. You've been giving Will hell ever since he asked her out, and I just thought you'd like to know that now's your chance."

"My chance?"

"To come in and sweep her off her feet."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I'm sick of you two dancing around it. Everyone can see you're mad about each other."

"Last I checked, it was a bit one-sided, Marlene."

"Last you checked, she was going out with Will and you were still a total prat. Things are different now."

"Are they?"

"Yeah, definitely. She's single, you're single, she's not so stubborn any more, you're not such a dick any more -"

"Gee, thanks."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"Thanks, McKinnon, I'll keep it in mind."

"Potter, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"There's another piece of gossip I heard floating around -"

"I don't really feel like gossiping about Evans, McKinnon. You know, it doesn't really fit in with the whole 'mature, responsible adult' angle I'm going for."

"But you really do want to hear this."

"Isn't it wrong, to gossip about your mates like this?"

"If you don't hear it from me you'll only hear it from someone else. And besides, Lily knows I'm talking to you. She's right over there - and judging from the way her face is the same colour as her hair, she knows what I'm talking to you about."

"Go on then, out with it."

"Her and Will didn't just break up for any old reason."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm. They broke up because she had feelings for someone else."

"Oh _really? _Who else?"

"That, Potter, is something I can't tell you. At least, I can't repeat it now, because that would make me a shit friend. But I'm pretty sure I've already told you, at the start of this conversation."

"And she said that herself, did she? She said a specific name?"

"Well, no, she didn't say a name _exactly -_"

"Thanks for trying, McKinnon, but I'm not embarrassing myself with that stuff anymore."

"But things are different now! Everyone says how perfect you two are for each other -"

"Everyone except her, and hers is the only opinion I care to listen to."

"That's sweet, Potter, I'm going to tell her you said that."

"You do that, McKinnon."

"Thanks for the chat, Potter."

"Any time. Now go tell Evans that it's obvious she's not really reading that book and has been trying to eavesdrop on us this whole time."

"Mhmm, might leave that part out."

* * *

**a.n. **All dialogue chapters are fun sometimes. I'm not one hundred percent sure how I feel about this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll definitely be doing some more Gossip chapters in the future, because it's a fun theme. Endless thanks to _livesahead _for giving me the prompt!  
And I got such a good response to my last two chapters that I have actually written an official, original Doctor Who/Marauders Era Harry Potter cross over and ohmygosh guys, I'm so excited for it. Please go to my profile and check it out, it would mean the world!


	29. First Date

**First Date**

She wore her favourite scarf (for luck, she told me later), thick woolen mittens on her hands and a red beanie on her head, because it was so bloody cold. But she left her hair loose and I remember watching it fan out behind her as she walked towards me, into the wind, looking like she'd stepped right out of my dreams.

She knocked her shoulder into mine as we made our way into Hogsmeade, laughing loudly at the stupid jokes I was making and glancing at me out of the corner of her eyes as though I was surprising her. I think maybe she was surprising herself, because I could tell from her smile that she was having fun already.

She didn't find anything she wanted in Zonko's, although she did buy an entire bag of chocolate at Honeyduke's, the same type that Moony loves, and as we exited she bit a chocolate frog in half and held the rest out to me. When I declined she got a crazy glint in her eyes and just shoved the other half into my mouth anyway, saying that chocolate was good for me and would I just shut up and take her kind gift, please?

She got foam all over her top lip when we stopped for butterbeer, but instead of licking it off she pulled a stupid face and pretended to be an old man with a moustache, complaining about kids these days and just generally being a fool. She dissolved into a fit of giggles when I attacked her with a napkin and ended up wiping the foam across her entire cheek, from where she told me to kiss it off. I'm not sure if she thought I'd actually do it, because after my lips brushed her cheek she blushed, and she was a bit quiet after that.

She brightened up again when I agreed to build a snowman with her, and when I unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and draped it onto our snowman she didn't complain, but just snuggled into my side and said what a fine looking fellow we'd made.

She stood on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around me when we got back to school, saying thank you for a great day and holding on just a little longer than was polite. I had my arms around her waist, and it was even better than I'd imagined it being. And then she brushed her lips against mine, so softly and so quickly that I barely even had time to register it, mumbled another thanks and dashed off to meet her friends.

She beamed at me when I called after her, asking if she'd like to go out again with me sometime. I (correctly) took that as a yes, and so ended the first of many of my dates with Lily Evans.

* * *

**a.n. **Prompt of a First Date by SuperCara, claps for her. :D  
I feel like I could have done a lot better with this, had I not been so pressed for time, so I'll probably come back to it and edit it later.  
Also I'm sorry, I'm working on the Tease chapter. The only time I've had to write lately I've been in really awkwardly public places like trains or lecture theatres or study halls, where way too many people can read over my shoulder for me to feel comfortable writing raunchy smut. Sorry guys, I promise you it's coming.  
In the meantime, thanks for being your awesome selves and reading this story and supporting me!  
& just another shameless plug for myself; my newest project is 'Of Ponds and Potters', a Doctor Who/Marauders cross over, so please go check that out if you also like DW.  
Love to you all.


	30. First Kiss

**First Kiss **

Her lips were soft against mine, a gentle pressure at the only point where our bodies were touching – her hands were by her sides, her feet in front of mine, and she was perched on tiptoe leaning forward to reach me.  
Everything about her suggested nerves and uncertainty, almost as though she was asking my permission before putting her heart into it.  
As though I hadn't wanted this for three years.

But when I curled my hands over her hips she fell forward into me, and suddenly the kiss went from being restrained and polite to having a sort of raw passion to it, and all of the longing I'd felt for her over the past three years was poured into this one moment, this one blissful, amazing, incredible moment -  
I was finally kissing Lily Evans.  
_And she was kissing me back._

Her hands were at the back of my neck, scrunching my hair between her fingers, pulling me down to her so she could deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her tight, before moving to cup her face in my palms.

I felt her smiling against my lips and forced myself to pull back, just so I could see her expression and memorise it.  
I wasn't disappointed.

Her face was only slightly flushed, just a light tinge of pink that made her cheeks rosy, and her eyes were positively _shining. _I'd told her that her eyes were beautiful many times before, but all of that paled in comparison to how they looked now.  
Because she was looking up at me, and only at me, and she looked as though she was about to burst with happiness.

I watched her lips move as she whispered, "I hope it was worth the wait."

* * *

**a.n. **Yeah I suck, I know, I'm sorry. I have had _no _time to myself since going back to uni (not even on the train! I keep running into people from high school who want to fill me in on their entire life stories and are completely oblivious to the fact that all I want to do is _write, goddamnit_) and I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. This is a little fluffy chapter to get you in the mood (oh-la-la) for the Tease chapter that will be posted tomorrow! Woohoo! Please review and let me know what you think, and that you haven't disowned me over the lack of updates. Love to you all!


	31. Tease Pt 5

**a.n. **Here it is, my lovely readers! The chapter that has finally pushed the rating of this story up to an M. Sigh. It's still not overly graphic because, I don't know, I just didn't want to write it that way, but yeah, it's a sex scene, so read on with that in mind. & I'm sorry you had to wait so long for it, but I'm sure you'll see why it was that I couldn't exactly sit and write this anywhere in public.  
Also I did mean to post it last night, but my internet actually died and I had to wait til this morning for dad to fix it. Inconvenient. Thanks for being so patient!  
Please review!

* * *

**Tease: Part Five**

The touch was so light that at first I thought I was imagining it, and I tried to just ignore it and get on with my homework. But then there it was again; more insistent now, the unmistakable feeling of fingertips pressing on my upper thigh. Conscious of the students studying around me in the library – particularly Remus, who was sitting in the seat opposite mine, nose buried in a thick Ancient Runes book - I surreptitiously ducked my hand under the table, attempting to find the source of the pressure. But as soon as I reached out towards it, it disappeared. I stretched my arm out, but it didn't touch anything, so I withdrew my hand and placed it back on the table.

Big mistake.

Almost imperceptibly, just out of the corner of my eye, I saw the seat beside mine push back slightly, and then I felt it – a warm breath against my neck. I curled my fingers tightly around my quill and bit the inside of my cheek.  
What did she think was playing at, using my own tricks against me?  
As though she knew what I was thinking, I felt her fingertips brush against my shoulder in a teasing pattern, and I tried not to shiver.

I couldn't restrain myself, though, not when she whispered in my ear in her softest, most seductive voice, "Can you guess what I'm wearing under here?"

Remus looked up as I jumped, hitting the table and causing ink to spill out over my parchment. "You alright, Prongs?"

"Uh – Yeah, no, fine."

I felt her bending over my shoulder, so her chin was resting in the crook of my neck, and spread her palms out over my thighs. When she began to slide her hands down I had to very subtly find and grip her invisible wrists and pull her hands back up.

"Er, I think I'm done here, actually, Moony."

Remus looked at me disbelievingly. "You've still got a foot and a half to go."

"Yeah, well, I'll do it later."

With as much haste as possible, I gathered my things and shoved them into my bag, leaving the ink-stained parchment on the desk. I could feel her eyes on me the entire time, an invisible weight that spurred me on.

"I guess I'll see you later, then," Remus's voice called out after me as I left the library, throwing him a quick wave as I practically jogged out the doors.

As soon as there was no one around to see, I slipped into the closest classroom and turned to the door, which appeared to shut by itself shortly after I entered.

"Alright, very funny, take it off."

I heard her giggle in response.

"Seriously, Evans, in the library?"

Her voice floated past behind me; she was walking around. "You know how much I love my books."

"I never realised they turned you on."

"Oh, so you _are _turned on, then?"

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, and glared into the empty air in front of me.

"Aw, you always look so _cute _when you're angry."

"Wish I could say the same about you," I taunted back. "You normally just resemble a tomato."

"I thought you enjoyed seeing me a little… flushed."

And there she was again, pressing up behind me, blowing hot air against my neck and running her fingers along my waist. I let her undo my tie and un-tuck my shirt before curling my fingers around her wrists and holding her still.

"Take off the cloak. It's not fair you get to feast your eyes on all of this and I get to see nothing."

"I thought my hands were skillful enough to keep you distracted for a bit longer than that."

"Lily -"

"Calling me Lily already? Gee, you must be a bit more hot and bothered than I realised." Her words were accompanied by her pressing herself closer against my back, and then moaning quietly in my ear.

I closed my eyes, trying to retain focus.  
Why is that she always had to be such a tease?

"I want to see you, Evans."

She didn't reply for a moment, and then – "Why don't you take it off me?"

I let go of one of her wrists and spun around, and in one deft movement I flung the cloak off her. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, a few strands hanging loose around her face, and her school robes were covering her frame. She looked down at where I had the invisibility cloak still pinned at her left wrist, and to her invisible hand beyond that.

"Well that's a bit of a weird sensation."

"You're wearing robes!" I accused, annoyed.

She looked up at me. "Yes. And?"

"In the library you made it sound like you were wearing something fun."

She chuckled at that. "Let go of my wrist, and I'll show you what I meant."

Cautiously, I released my grip on her forearm. She stepped backwards and dreadfully, _painfully _slowly, undid the clasp of her robe. As the front fell open, my jaw dropped.  
There she was, standing in front of me, in nothing but – well, her robes. Which were now open and showcasing _all of her._

"I think, Mr Potter, that you're a little bit overdressed for the occasion -"

Before the words were even fully out of her mouth I was in front of her, pulled to her as though by magnets, and my lips were pressed to hers. I kissed her with a ferocious lust that had been building ever since we'd started this stupid, frustrating game, almost unaware of everything except for the feel of her body against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her to me, because now that I finally had her there I still wasn't satisfied – rather than satiating my desire, this small taste seemed to just ignite the flame even further, and even though she was meeting my kisses with an equal amount of frenzy, she still wasn't close enough.

Her hands were fumbling at my waist, whipping my belt off so quickly that it flipped back and hit her on the wrist. I felt her gasp into my mouth, and I lightly bit her bottom lip. She tugged at the buttons of my shirt, and I heard them pop as they gave way. She bent her head to kiss along my pecs as she pushed my shirt back off my shoulders, crouching down to tug it over my wrists and practically throwing it to the floor. Instead of straightening up, she merely glanced up at me with a flirtatious smile and kissed my naval. But I didn't want her down there, I wanted to be able to see her face, I wanted to be able to kiss her lips -

"Oh, no you don't."

I hooked my hands under her arms and hoisted her back up, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around my waist. At first she pouted at me as though I'd ruined all of her fun, but when I pushed her back up to sit on one of the desks, peppering kisses over her collarbone and down onto her breasts she threw her head back in pleasure. I slid my hands between us, slowly trailing them down, down –

Until she somehow managed to bend her leg, pull her foot up against my chest and then straighten her leg out, pushing me backwards.  
Apparently she was feeling the same as I was; in need of direct contact, _now_.

"I don't think so, Potter," she drawled, her voice low and teasing. "I want _you_."

"Merlin, Evans, sometimes I forget how flexible you are!"

She looked a little bit offended at that, but before I could tell her that I meant it as a compliment she'd propped herself up on her elbows and had one eyebrow raised suggestively.

"I guess I'm just going to have to remind you then."

I didn't need any more of an invitation. I kicked my shoes off and bent over the top of her, tugging her hair out of its ponytail as she slid my pants off my legs. Our lips hit with a desperate urgency, hands fumbling, her nails clawing at my back and my breath hitching as we fell into a steady, familiar, _amazing _rhythm, with me pushing down against her and her rising up to meet me.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head down so her lips were next to my ear before breathing, almost demanding, "_Faster_."

I listened, and to my pleasure her body responded very positively. I could feel her tightening, every muscle in her body tensing. Her head was thrown back over the edge of the desk, her fingernails dug into my shoulders, and her ankles hooked together behind my back.

I had to grip the tabletop either side of her head to keep myself steady as her moans quickly escalated into cries of, "Yes, yes, - _ohyes!_"

And then, as quickly as it had escalated, everything unraveled, and I felt a wave of pleasure rush over me. My face contorted as we rode it out together, our thrusts a bit more erratic now as the urgency ebbed away.

Suddenly I had no energy left. I collapsed forward onto her, my heart beating rapidly against hers, our skin sticking together with sweat.

"Thank you," she gasped.

"Thank _you_! That was so much better than studying."

She laughed before giving me a soft, romantic kiss.  
And then she said, "Get off me, you big lump, I can barely breathe."

"I take it we're not going to snuggle then?"

She opened her mouth to reply, no doubt with some witty comment, but the sound of voices and footsteps just outside the door stopped her.

"Oh no."

We shared one panicked look before diving for my clothes. I tried to pull my pants back on and nearly ended up tripping over as she attempted to get my arms back into my sleeves and button up my shirt. I shoved my feet into my shoes and snatched my belt and tie up off the floor as she threw the invisibility cloak over the both of us. She did my buttons back up in the right order and I clasped her robes shut, and then we silently made our way to the door, waiting for a moment of quiet before slipping out and sneaking back up to Gryffindor tower.

"That was fun," I whispered as we entered the deserted Common Room. "We should have quickies in classrooms more often!"

Sadly, she shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit back there -"

She weakly hit my arm, laughing. "Not because of that! Trust me, I enjoyed it -"

"Why, then?"

"I feel too sorry for whoever has to use that desk next."

All I could do was pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Evans, please tell me you weren't thinking about that while we were…"

"No, of course not! I was a bit preoccupied to be thinking about the desk _at the time_."

"Oh, good. I like to think that my skills are mind blowing."

She shook her head at me. "It's a good thing you're so good in bed, James Potter, or I'd have to tell you to stop being an egotistical prat."

I winked at her. "Good _on desk_, you mean."

"And in bath," she added thoughtfully.

"And on couch -"

"And there was that one time on the floor -"

We both paused and looked at each other.

"Perhaps we're due for another romp in a bed, yeah?"

"Feel like a 'nap'?"

"Merlin, _yes_." We started heading up to the boys dorm, when a thought occurred to me. "When you say nap, you do mean -"

"It's a euphemism, Potter."

"Ah. Do you think we could have an _actual_ nap, and then –"

"_Fine_." She rolled her eyes at me, but her lips were stretched into a grin. "But only if we snuggle!"


	32. Travel

**Travel**

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"Anywhere in the world?"

"Anywhere in the _universe_."

"Oh, wow. Okay… I don't know! Anywhere you are is where I want to be."

"That's a cop out! Sweet, but a cop-out. Try again."

"I can't think of anywhere; you're putting too much pressure on me! …Where would you go?"

"I'm not putting pressure on you, you baby. I'd go to… hm… New York."

"New York? Like, New York, New York, in America?"

"Yep, New York City. I could be a model over there."

"You could be a model a bit closer to home… In Paris, maybe."

"Thanks for agreeing that I'm pretty enough to be a model."

"Of course you are! I have high standards, Evans."

"Would you come with me, to America or France?"

"Of course I would. And then when you got old I could drop you for a newer model – haha, get it? Newer model!"

"You should be a stand up comedian."

"I _am_ hilarious."

"Where would _you _go, if you could go anywhere?"

"Mars."

"Mars, the planet?"

"You said anywhere in the universe. And it seems like a pretty cool planet, don't you think? Gryffindor colours, not too far away from the moon, and we've already made it that far -"

"Wouldn't it be scary going out into space?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I love flying, I think space is just kinda the next frontier, you know?"

"I'd come to Mars with you."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"I don't know how the terrain would look with your hair."

"I'm the one with fashion sense in this relationship, Potter."

"You're right, your hair always looks amazing."

"That it does."

"And we'd have helmets on, anyway."

"Oh, you wouldn't be able to tousle your hair."

"I don't tousle my hair."

"You're right; you mess it up."

"I _style _it."

"Oh, sorry, you wouldn't be able to _style _your hair."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you. You know I like your hair."

"You used to insult it all the time."

"I'll make it up to you; You can come to Paris and style my hair for me."

"And then you'll be the most famous model out there."

"And you won't dump me for a younger, prettier one when I get old?"

"Never. How could I replace someone whose hair coordinates with the planet Mars?"

"We have the most attractive hair of any couple out there."

"In the whole universe."

* * *

**a.n. **Writer's block and uni assignments are bitches. Argh, guys, I'm so sorry.  
I have some prompts on my list, but I've tried writing for them and I'm getting nothing - I will get them done though, pinky promise! If you have any more ideas/prompts, please send them in as a review.  
Thanks for reading, you're all so incredible and you all have my love.


	33. Autumn

**Autumn**

Yellow light hits red, silky strands tangled with orange leaves, curling and crunching between my fingers. Shining eyes gaze up at me, emerald green like dewy grass of long-gone Spring, heavily lidded with the sleepy contentment of a Sunday afternoon. Fingers wrapped in wool graze my cheek, a happy smile tugs at pink lips and she kisses me, softly, sweetly, naturally.

The sun shines golden, reflects in her eyes and makes her glow;  
She's always glowing though, a romantic candle, a short-fused match, a crackling firework and a shower of sparks.

She reaches out, grabs a handful of leaves and tosses them at me; brown dirt sprinkles across my face and smudges my glasses. I throw a pile right back at her and the leaves fall into her hair, a halo around her head, every shade of Autumn against the background of her happiest, brightest laugh.

There's so much warmth to be found in Autumn.

* * *

**a.n. **Don't know where this came from. It's super girly and bit blergh, but ohwells.  
As always I have a gazillion projects going at once in an attempt to get rid of my writer's block, so please go to my profile and check them out incase you're interested in any.  
Thanks for reading you magnificent being, you!


	34. Hide

**Hide**

She's standing right beside me, back pressed against the door, eyes shut and lips moving to a silent prayer.

I ask in a whisper, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes fly open and dart sideways to me, green orbs reflecting the light from the candles floating above our heads.

"Of course you pick the room with absolutely nowhere to hide," she mutters. "A whole bloody castle and you pick the most open room in the whole place -"

A muffled shout from the other side of the door cuts her off.

"Shh!" I press my finger to my lips and shush her, urgently scanning the room for something, anything, that could provide us some cover.

I think of the Sirius sneaking around under the cover of the invisibility cloak and clench my fists.

"Look, there!"

She's pointing to the very far end of the hall, to the professors' table with the deep purple cloth draped over the top and trailing onto the floor. It's a long shot, and we're going to have to sprint if we're ever going to make it, but it's our only choice.

I clasp her hand, and she gives me a determined nod.  
We can do this.

We take off running down the hall, leaping up the steps and sliding onto our knees underneath the long wooden table underneath the window. Just as she tugs the purple cloth back down behind us we hear the bang of the doors being thrown open.

She stares at me, eyes wide, and I clutch her hand tighter.

The footsteps draw menacingly closer, echoing around the cavernous hall. I can feel my pulse beating at my wrists as I try to breathe silently. She's biting her lip now, looking tense and scared and still so beautiful. The footsteps are relentless.

And then they stop.  
There's a pause, where we hold our breath and don't dare move, waiting, hoping -

And then the cloth is thrown aside and Remus is staring in at us.

He points, smiles triumphantly and crows, "Knew I'd got you!"

"Damn it," she curses, crawling out from under the table and dusting herself off. "I'm picking the room next time, Potter."

"Like you'd do any better, Evans." I roll my eyes.

"The whole castle and you go for the Great Hall? Bit obvious."

"Oh shut up, Mooney. Found the others?"

"Not yet. But you can help me now." Remus grins, obviously very pleased with himself for capturing two new teammates.

"Peter'll be in the kitchens."

She laughs and punches my arm. "At least his crap hiding place has good food. What did we get? Dust."

"Just be grateful I didn't throw you in a broom cupboard, Evans."

"At least I would have been better hidden in there."

* * *

**a.n. **Sorry, please forgive me, I'm going to challenge myself and throw as many updates as possible at you over these two weeks I have off uni to make it up to you. Inspire me with requests and reviews! Love to you all.


	35. Clothes

**Clothes**

"What dress looks better, the red or the green?"

"Red."

"Are you just saying that because it's the Gryffindor colour?"

"Yes. I mean no! No."

"James."

"Lily."

"This isn't funny, I really need your help."

"Why do you need my help picking a dress for your sister's wedding? You know I'm terrible at this stuff!"

"You just have to tell me what dress looks better on me, it's not that hard!"

"Why can't Marlene help?"

"She did help; she narrowed it down to these two for me. But then we couldn't pick which one we preferred."

"So Marlene couldn't help you, but you expect me to be able to?"

"Argh, just tell me which dress you like better. Please."

"Oh, I don't know. The green one's pretty. It matches your eyes."

"You said you liked the red one before."

"And now I'm saying I like the green one."

"You're useless!"

"I _told you _I'm no good when it comes to clothes."

"Urgh, I give up!"

"Does this mean you're going to the wedding naked? Because _that _would look good – Unf. No need to throw things at me."

"It was just a pillow, you prat."

"You asked me to tell you what I thought looked good, and I'm telling you. You look good naked."

"If I wasn't about to set my entire wardrobe on fire I'd be very flattered by that, Potter."

"Evans, look how tense you're getting. Why don't you take that dress off and come over here and relax?"

"Stop that! I need to pick a dress, James, the wedding is in a week."

"So you have six more days to get your outfit sorted. Don't stress!"

"Humph."

"Lily."

"James."

"You'll look amazing in anything you pick, you know that."

"What if I don't, though?"

"You _will_."

"Argh! I wish I could just throw on a suit like you and be done with it."

"I have to wear a _suit_?"

"Don't tease me. And stop unzipping, I am not going to sit around in my underwear -"

"I'm not asking you to sit around…"

"No, stop it – Haha, stop, that tickles – No, seriously, stop, get – get off!"

"There, much better. You look fabulous!"

"Give me back the dress."

"I like you like this, though."

"James Potter, give me back my dress right this instant."

"Or what, Lily Evans?"

"Or I'll throw you in my wardrobe and set you on fire, too."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I like the green one better."

"…What?"

"The dresses. I don't like this one as much, I prefer the green one."

"Thank you! Was that really so hard?"

"Well no, I suppose it wasn't - Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Well I know what dress to wear now, so I have a bit of spare time, don't I? And seeing as I'm standing here near starkers, I think it's only fair that you strip off a few layers too…"

"Clothes are so overrated."

* * *

**a.n. **Thanks for the reviews and requests, keep them coming you beautiful people!


	36. The Marauder's Map Pt 2

**Marauder's Map: Part Two**

I'd just walked out of the bathroom when I ran straight into her and my book bag was knocked off my shoulder, scattering its contents onto the floor.

It was a reflex response to say, "Watch where you're going." But when I saw the head of bright red hair in front of me, I stopped and quickly corrected myself by adding, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she said, but when she looked up and met my eye I saw the apology die on her lips. "Are you really just going to keep on running into me everywhere I go, Potter?"

"In my defense, _you _ran into _me, _this time," I said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Our sixth year was drawing to a close, and my use of the Marauder's Map had gotten a touch obsessive. Maybe just a bit. I didn't think my actions were over the top – this was _true love _we were talking about, no gesture was too grand! - but the other Marauders sure gave me hell for it. And if Lily had thought that our constant meetings were something more than coincidence when I found her in the garden, she _knew _it now.

She still bent down to help me collect my things off the floor, though, because she's lovely like that.

"What are you doing at this end of the school?" I asked, forcing myself to sound casual as the side of my hand brushed hers.

"Don't you know? I thought you were tracking my movements," she replied with just a touch of snark.

I decided to respond with a joke. "I told you, I haven't quite got my network of fans set up to cover the whole school yet."

She held a broken quill up in front of me, waving it so the top half fell forward pathetically. "Do you still want this? And that's such a shame, they make me feel a bit like a celebrity."

"Uh, you can just throw it back in here, that's alright." I held my bag out to her and she tossed the quill inside and gave me a smile. I ran my hand through my hair and said, "I am sorry for running into you, though."

She shook her head and her hair tumbled forward over her shoulders. "That's alright, it was probably my fault. Not watching where I was going."

"Daydreaming were we, Evans?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She pursed her lips at me and said, "Maybe I was."

"About a certain handsome Quidditch captain?" I prodded, flashing her my most charming smile.

She threw a roll of parchment at my head, but I caught it before it made contact.

"That's your dreams, Potter, not mine," she replied easily, her lips twitching up into a smile.

"Aw, I dunno," I said, scooping up the last of my books and shoving them back into my bag. "I think you're starting to enjoy spending time with me."

"Oh, don't tell anyone," she cried in feigned distress. "I think the social structure of the school might just fall apart if you and I became friends."

"Whoa!" I leant back, holding my palms up. "Whoa, Evans, who said anything about being friends? I was just talking about being in each other's company and now I find out that you want to be my friend -"

"Oh shut up," she snapped, rolling her eyes and dusting her hands off on her skirt as we stood up. "Well, I think we got everything -"

She started to say a goodbye, but then we both spotted it at the same time; a piece of parchment, neatly folded and completely blank, sitting half under the door to the bathroom. I went to grab it, but she must have seen something in my expression change and she lunged for it before I could stop her.

"Ah, thanks for grabbing that, I'll just be putting it back in my bag and going, now -" I tried to grab it off her, but she just stepped back and held it out of my reach.

"Uh-ah, I don't think so," she tutted, taking a few more steps back and holding the parchment out in front of her. "You didn't want me to see this."

"It's just a blank bit of parchment, why wouldn't I want you to see it?" I lied, ruffling my hair up.

She arched an eyebrow at me disbelievingly. "Then you won't mind if I just have a look, will you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to be able to stop her, and just hoped that she wouldn't figure out what it was. "Go ahead."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, unfolding the parchment and finding it completely blank. "This is interesting."

"It's not, really," I said, trying to push the desperation out of my voice.

She looked up at me. "What is it?"

"I told you, it's just a blank bit of parchment, a spare scrap."

"No, it's not."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes." She pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped it against the parchment, muttering something that I assumed to be a revealing charm.

"Oh, no, Evans, you really don't want to do that -" I began, lunging forwards again; but it was too late. Ink was already spreading out across the page, and her brow furrowed as words took shape before her eyes. "Oh, no," I mumbled, putting my head in my hands.

Who knew what the map was going to say to her?

I listened helplessly as she read aloud;  
"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Miss Evans and would like to inform her that Mr. Prongs will tell her anything she desires if she agrees to go on a date with him.  
Mr. Padfoot strongly objects to that claim, and would like to let the beautiful Miss Evans know that he is not afraid to hex her if she doesn't mind her own business.  
Mr. Wormtail would like it to be known that he believes Miss Evans can figure it out without Mr. Prongs' help.  
Mr. Prongs would kindly appreciate it if Miss Evans could ignore everything read before now and give him back his belongings. He would appreciate it even more if she accompanied him on a date this weekend."

I let out a deep sigh and gave her a weak smile. "Ha."

"What?" She asked, astonished. She glanced between me and the paper, and blinked as though she couldn't believe what she was reading. "I don't understand. What have you made?"

"We didn't make it," I began, but the look she gave me told me she saw right through that. "Alright, so we made it. But… It's complicated. It's silly. It's nothing, just a bit of joke parchment, meant to confuse whoever tries to read it."

"Hm." She looked thoughtfully at the parchment again, her eyes scanning over the words. "Does it need a specific spell to open it then? Like a password? I wonder what you're hiding…"

Stupid map, betraying me even as I tried to keep it secret.

"Really, Evans, forget it," I insisted, relieved when she finally handed the parchment back over, even if she did so reluctantly.

"I will figure out what you're doing," she told me threateningly, leaning in towards me. "Without resorting to going on a date with you."

"We could just go out for fun, you know," I tried, smiling at her as I hastily hid the map away.

She shook her head, but she was laughing. "Will you ever give up, Potter?"

"Probably not."

There was a pause, where she tucked her hair behind her ears and just watched me, and then she said, "Bump into me again soon, okay?"

And as she turned to go, I swear I saw her wink.

* * *

******a.n. **A few of you have been asking for the second part of the Marauder's Map, so here you go. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last one, I hope you still enjoy it.  
Thank you all so much for your reviews and favourites and alerts, you're just amazing and it means so much to me. Keep the requests coming! Thanks again, have a splendid day.


	37. Oldest Friend

**Oldest Friend**

Hoot's death took me by surprise.  
One morning he was there delivering my mail like normal at breakfast, and then the next – he just wasn't.

Fifteen years I'd had him.  
He was a family owl, officially, but really he was mine.  
I'd named him, although I don't remember doing so – Hoot's not a very original name for an owl, as they go, but it's an alright offering from a two year old.

So it was only natural that when I went to Hogwarts he came with me; a little piece of home, a link to my parents, a reminder of my childhood.

As I grew up I found new constant companions; the marauders and, later on, her. I didn't contact my parents as often and, accordingly – _selfishly_- I didn't spend as much time with Hoot as I should have.

It was lunch before I went up to the owlery to see what he was up to.  
It was too late by then.

I can feel moisture brimming in my eyes, and I lick my lips and take a deep breath, willing myself to hold it together.

It's just a bird.  
He was just a pet.

"He was your friend."

She's holding my arm, staring at me with those huge, green eyes and telling me that it's okay to grieve. She pulls me into a hug, circling her arms around my back and letting her head rest on my chest. I let my eyes fall shut and give myself a moment to remember, a moment to regret, a moment to grieve.

It's not just a bird.  
He was so much more than just a pet.

"He was a good friend."

* * *

**a.n. **My rabbit died unexpectedly this morning and I'm distraught. I'm sorry for the angst.


	38. Mistakes Pt 1

**Mistakes: Part One**

It is without a doubt the absolute stupidest thing he's ever done.  
And Sirius has done a lot of stupid things over the years.

There's the time he punched McNair in the face right in front of Professor Slughorn, or when he snuck down to the kitchens to 'spice up the menu' and ended up giving half the school food poisoning. Oh, and the week he decided he was clever enough to juggle three girlfriends at a time, that was messy…

But none of that even compares to what he's done now.  
I never imagined that he'd be reckless enough to do something like this.  
For the first time in my life, I am genuinely mad at Sirius. So mad that I can't stop myself from yelling at him, loud enough to make him flinch away from me, as shocked at my rage as I am.

"He could have died, you could have killed him!" My voice cracks on the last syllable, as the weight of what's just happened sinks in.

Sirius glares at me, grey eyes flashing. "Snivellus should keep his huge nose out of our business! If he didn't go snooping around all the time, trying to get us in trouble, I never would have -"

"Would have what, Sirius?! Sent him to his _death_?" My voice is steady, but my hands are shaking.

"He wouldn't have _died_," he says flippantly, as though I'm overreacting.

I point a finger at him accusingly. "You know damn well he would have, if I hadn't been there to stop him. And how do you think Remus would have felt then, huh? When he woke up tomorrow morning, as if he won't already feel shit enough after going through that, can you imagine if we'd had to tell him that he'd _murdered _someone?"

There's the slightest of pauses, and for a moment I think Sirius is going to relent. But then he snarls, "I did it _for _Remus, James. Snape would do anything to find out his secret, to expose him to the rest of the school – how do you think Remus would feel if he had to leave because Snape went and blabbed?"

"Well I guess we're going to find out, because you sent Snape down there and he _saw, _Sirius, he _saw _Remus. And what's to stop him telling everyone now, huh?! It'll be a nice act of revenge against the prat who tried to get him _killed_!"

The tension in the air builds as Sirius stares at me, grey eyes unblinking and mouth slightly sagged. "He… He saw?"

"He _saw_," I repeat.

"But you – you stopped him, I thought -"

"I'm not that fast, Sirius," I growl. "I wasn't fast enough."

Without a word, Sirius locks his jaw and marches to the door. He pauses for a second with his hand on the doorknob, but I can't bring myself to say anything to stop him from going. So he disappears out into the corridor, slamming the door shut behind him with enough force to rattle the portraits sitting in their heavy frames on the walls either side.

As though someone punches me in the stomach, I suddenly deflate and collapse backwards into an armchair, doubling over with my head in my hands.  
What are we going to do?

I don't look up when I hear the door opening again, nor when I feel a hand resting on my knee.

"James, what's wrong? They won't tell me what's happened, are you alright? Is Remus okay?"

At the sound of her voice the invisible weight on my shoulders increases.  
How can I tell her what's happened?

"He's fine, Lily. I'm fine," I mumble, my head still in my hands.

"You're not fine. I know you, and you are not fine. Oh, I worry so much every full moon, but I never imagined what I'd do if something ever actually happened… Please, look at me, James, and tell me what's going on."

I can't bring myself to do it.

"_James! _Please, what's happened? _Tell me_, if you're hurt, if anyone's in trouble, I _need _to know – you have to tell me _what is going on_?!" Panic pitches her voice up, and there's enough force behind her words to make me slowly raise my head.

"Sirius did something, bad, Lily," I hear myself say.

She looks terrified. "What did he do?"

"He -" The words catch in my throat, and I have to take a moment to calm myself down and start again. I consider, for a moment, if I should soften the blow for her, if there's any way to make this sound better. But I can't, and there isn't; so I take a deep breath and say, "He sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack."

* * *

**a.n. **Thank you to everyone for all the support for both the story and the loss of my pet, it honestly means so much. I hope you enjoy this latest update, even if it is a bit depressing! I promise the second part is a lot more optimistic.


	39. Mistakes Pt 2

**Mistakes, Part Two**

All the colour has drained from her face. She's staring at me as though I've just pulled the floor out from under her feet.

She asks in a whisper, "He _what_?"

I fumble for her hand, overtaken by a sudden need to hold something tight. "Snape's alive, everyone's alive and okay and – and…" My hurried reassurances trail off and I run a hand through my hair in frustration.

"He's alive?" She repeats in disbelief.

I nod. "He's alive. I got to him in time – Well, in time to stop him from being hurt, anyway."

"_You went after him_?" Her green eyes go even wider.

My stomach twists. Of course she wasn't expecting that.

"Of course I went after him, I couldn't let him -" I stop to take a deep breath. "As soon as I found out, Lils, _straight away _I went after him, and thank _Merlin _I got to him before Remus could hurt him…"

She squeezes my hand. "Is Remus okay? Are _you _okay? Where are they?"

"Well, Remus is still, you know…" I make a vague gesture with my hands. "But he'll be as okay as he always is after a full moon. Snape is fine, he's in the hospital wing, but they said he'll be recovered by the morning. Sirius is, uh, well, Sirius is… gone."

"Gone where?"

"No idea," I say. "We fought and he just left."

She lifts her hand and cups my cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I swallow thickly, trying to stay strong for her.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you really?"

And that's all it takes. Just the slightest insistence from her, that little quirk of the eyebrow and the reassurance of her hand against my skin, and I know that I can trust her to handle this.

With a huge exhale I tell her, "I – I don't know, Lils. I just had to save the life of the one guy who hates me more than anything because my best friend made the stupidest mistake of his life, and now Remus's secret is out and… This is all a bit much."

I shake my head, and she rubs the pad of her thumb in circles against my temple.

"Snape won't tell Remus's secret," she says calmly.

I wish with every fiber of my being that I could believe her, but I can't. This would be the perfect revenge for Snape, after all the fighting we've done over the years.

I ask hopelessly, "How do you know, Lily? Why wouldn't he, after what Sirius just did?"

"Because he won't," she repeats resolutely. "Trust me."

I kiss her cheek. "You know I trust you."

"Of course you do," she tells me, dropping her hand back to my knee. "Which is why you're going to do as I say and go find Sirius."

I gape at her. "What? Lily, you can't be serious. After what he just did -"

"After what he just did he needs a friend." Her red hair falls in front of her face as she bows her head. "He needs you, James."

"He needs to know that what he did was serious, that some jokes can go too far," I say firmly.

"He already knows." She looks up at me earnestly. "And now he needs reassurance that you forgive him."

"It was _stupid, _Lily -"

"_You've _done stupid things, James. I've done stupid things, we all have."

I stand up, annoyed at how she's pushing this. "But our stupid mistakes don't involve risking someone's life!"

"But they _could, _James. How many times have you hexed someone without knowing the full effects of the spell?" She stands up too and follows me across the room as I pace.

I whirl around to face her. "Why are you pushing this, Evans? I thought that _you_ of all people would be mad at him for hurting Snape."

"But he _didn't _hurt Snape, and even without the push Severus would have ended up at the Shrieking Shack eventually," she says fiercely, eyes flashing. "And I _am _mad at Sirius, but what good does that do anyone? So he made a mistake, so what? We'll all get over it. And he needs to know that."

"So why don't you go tell him?" I snap.

"Because he's not my best friend," she replies, meeting my fire with ice. "And because _you_ need _him_, too."

I blink at her, dumbfounded. "But Lily…"

"Oh, shut up, Potter, and do as I say." She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "I can handle Snape, and Remus will be fine, but only if you and Sirius are united. You can't let Snape get his way and finally break up the Marauders now, can you?"

What she's saying makes sense. Snape would love it if our group collapsed, and even though I saved his life it doesn't mean I like the guy. Everyone knows Sirius is reckless, but he takes criticism to heart more than anyone I know.

Because I can't think of anything else to do, I kiss the top of her head and murmur, "Lily Evans, you amaze me."

She flashes me a bright smile. "I'm so proud of you for rescuing Snape, James. _That _is something amazing. Now go continue being the great man I know you are and give your best mate a hug."

I shake my head at her. "You really don't know how men work, do you?"

She laughs and starts to shoo me out the door. "Alright then, go give him the manly equivalent of a hug; a pat on the back or something. Go on!"

I stop in the doorway and turn to face her. "Lily, are you okay? You're handling this awfully well."

"I'm okay, James. We're _all _okay. And I am extremely grateful for that." She stretches up to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

I loop my arms around her waist. "Me too, Lils. Me too."

* * *

**a.n.**This prompt was given to me by the fabulous _Pottermore21 _- "James isn't sure he can forgive Sirius for sending Snape to the Whomping Willow, but Lily has all the answers, as always." I hope you like how I've written it! Reviews are love, and you're all amazing.  
OHOHOH, ALSO, OH WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS - **WE'RE AT 200 REVIEWS. **I cannot thank all of you enough for helping me reach that milestone. I love hearing from you, your ideas and feedback and inspiration are what keep this story going, and it honestly means the world to me to hear that you're enjoying my writing. To those who have been here from the very start, thank you for your patience and persistence. For those you have started reading somewhere along the way, thank you for sticking around. To those who make an effort to review every chapter, I love you and you deserve every happiness in life. And to all of you, thank you for reading. This story would be nothing without you.


	40. Halloween

**Halloween: Part One**

Halloween is her least favourite holiday.  
After nearly seven years at Hogwarts she still hasn't quite outgrown her fright at the gory side of things. Whenever I tell her to stop being such a baby she folds her arms over her chest and tells me it's partly my fault, which I think is not quite fair.

Yes, I will admit that in our second year the Marauders splattered fake blood over her and her friends in potions.

"_You've ruined my hair!" she exclaimed, angrily swiping at the sticky red liquid oozing down over her head and throwing it at me._

"_To be fair, Evans, it was already red, we just made it a bit redder," I reasoned. _

_She dunked my head in her cauldron._

And that in our third year we unleashed a group of the hairiest spiders we could find in the Gryffindor Common Room. Oh, that was a good one; it took Filch two weeks to get the last of them rounded up – he found the last few hiding in one of Peter's socks under his bed.

_She'd glared at me from her perch on top of the arm of the sofa, where she'd jumped, squealing, as soon as the first spider had been spotted. "You're so stupid sometimes, Potter, don't you know they could seriously hurt someone?!"_

"_Yeah right, Evans. They're just spiders, if you don't like them why don't you step on the bloody things?" I'd retorted from where I was crouched opposite her._

"_Why don't you?!" She'd yelled back. _

_I laughed and said, "Because it's more fun watching you panic."_

"_I hope one bites you and you scream like a little girl," she spat back with more venom than any of the spiders had._

Fourth year was fun, too. We enlisted Peeves to help us extinguish the fire and have Nearly Headless Nick charge through the tower wall right at the climax of the horror story about the made-up origins of the Shrieking Shack Sirius and I were acting out. I don't think I've ever heard the brave and mighty Gryffindors scream with such terror before or since.

"_You planned that!" She poked me violently in the chest. "You planned that whole thing."_

_I gave her my most charming smile. "Of course we did, Evans. It's Halloween, everyone needed a good fright."_

"_You need a good kick up the -"_

"_Language! Lighten up, Lily, it's just a bit of fun."_

_She pointed to the stairs leading to the girls dorm and said, "You made some first years cry, Potter! You and your immature prank, you frightened them half to death."_

"_In my defense, we did advise the first years to leave the room before we started telling the story," I said._

"_As if they was going to miss out on one of your scenes," she replied. _

_For some stupid reason her words made me proud. I smirked and said, "Did it scare you, Evans? Are you frightened of ghosts and monsters?"_

_She paled but said resolutely, "One day, Potter, I'm going to find out what you're scared of, and I am going to use it to torment you."_

"_I'm not scared of anything," I'd retorted arrogantly._

_She gave me a deadly smile and purred, "You should be scared of me."_

Oh, wait, the Gryffindors – and the rest of Hogwarts – screamed pretty loudly during the great Halloween prank of fifth year, when we managed to extinguish every candle in the Great Hall simultaneously and light the pumpkins on fire. And then, just when everyone was in a panic, I surreptitiously swept the invisibility cloak over my head at the exact same moment Sirius released a bat from a cage under the table. To this day, some Hufflepuffs are still convinced I'm a vampire. You'd have thought that would have dampened my romantic appeal for a while, but I actually think I got asked out more times in the week following that than any other. Turns out the chicks dig vampires.

Well… Not her.

_I'd sauntered up to her in the common room, hands in my pockets and said, "Good evening, Lily. I was wondering if you -"_

"_Go away, Potter," she interrupted harshly._

"_That's not very polite." I'd plonked myself down into the chair beside her and said, "I was just going to ask -"_

"_I don't care what you were going to ask, I'm not interested." She kept her eyes firmly on the book in her hands._

"_You're not even going to give me a chance?"_

"_Nope." She finally lowered the book and turned to look at me. "In fact, when you pulled your little stunt at the feast, I was kind of hoping you'd stay vanished."_

_I leant closer to her, undettered. "That's the neat thing about vampires; we're stealthy and yet have great showmanship at the same time."_

"_You are not a vampire. And if you were, it would make you a blood sucking murderer as well as an immature toe-rag!" she exclaimed loudly, completely unimpressed by my new supernatural status. "I didn't realise you were trying to make yourself seem even more horrendously unappealing, Potter, but you've definitely succeeded."_

I stopped encouraging the rumours after that.

Last year was quieter. Jumping out from behind a statue here and there, setting up a couple of booby-traps to drop stuff on peoples heads when they walked under certain doors or bewitching a few stairs to disappear as soon as a foot made contact with them. I was trying to convince the other Marauders to tame things down a little, to go along with my attempts to be more mature and responsible. I was sure I couldn't be begrudged for stil doing a few small, harmless pranks here and there. Until I found her trapped on a staircase on the sixth floor, one leg sunk deep into a step that had re-hardened and bits of what looked suspiciously like pumpkin sticking out of her hair.

"_Uh, I see you've run into one of Sirius's steps," I said awkwardly._

"_Oh, so this isn't your doing then?" She'd asked, sounding absolutely murderous._

"_No, nope, definitely not mine. I'm, uh, I'm not taking part in Halloween this year -" When she gave me a scathing look I conceded, "Alright, I am. I've done a few small things. But I promise, this isn't mine."_

"_Whatever. Can you just get me out, please?" _

_It took ten minutes, but I finally managed to get her free. She sighed in relief and just when I thought things were going pretty smoothly, I was stupid enough to open my mouth and say, "You've, erm, you've got a bit of- of pumpkin in your hair."_

"_Oh thank you, Potter, I didn't notice when a great big bowl of pumpkin soup fell from the sky and landed on my head," she snapped, slapping a hand harshly across my arm. "Thanks for pointing that out!"_

And then she'd stalked off without even thanking me. Not that I can really blame her, looking back.

This year, though – this year will be different. This year, I'll give her a good Halloween. I'll make her see the joy in it.

* * *

**a.n. **  
First thing's first - Yes, this is another two-parter (sorry, I seem to be doing a lot of them) and it is actually heartbreaking because they died on October 31st but I wanted to show that, at one point, Halloween was a happy time for them. Or for James, anyway. Haha.  
Secondly, I know that it is Jily October and I should be going nuts with updates for this story, but it's shitty timing as all of my uni exams are at the end of this month, which makes it difficult to balance study and fun. The second part of this will be posted very close to Halloween, though, and I'll _try_ to squeeze some more updates in before then.  
Thirdly, and most importantly... Thank you. Thank you for the huge and lovely response to the last couple of chapters, I was so glad to see you were happy with my take on it. I'm sorry I haven't been personally replying to the reviews, but from this chapter onwards I will definitely be replying to each and every one of you. Because you're amazing.  
I hope you enjoy this update!


	41. Costumes

**Halloween: Part Two  
Costumes**

"I have no idea what to dress up as for this stupid party."

"It's not a stupid party, it's a terrifyingly awesome Halloween party."

"That I have nothing to wear to!"

"I'm sure you'll think of a great costume."

"Maybe we could go as a set… Like… Fred and Daphne or something…"

"Fred and _who_?"

"You know, from Scooby Doo? The show with the dog, where they solve mysteries and -"

"You want me to be the blonde guy from that daft kid's show?"

"It was just a suggestion."

"You seriously suggested that I cover up this gorgeous mane with a hideous blonde wig?"

"I am a witch, Potter, I could have just transfigured it blonde for the night."

"And what if you messed up the spell and I ended up permanently blonde, huh? What would happen then?"

"I'm far too skilled to mess it up. And I think you'd look quite good blonde, anyway."

"No."

"Alright, fine, no Scooby-Doo costumes then."

"Although you would look hot in that purple mini-skirt thing Daphne wears…"

"I _knew _you remembered it from last Summer!"

"It was an alright show."

"It's a great show."

"It's a cartoon."

"Says the most childish person I've ever met."

"Oh, I thought you'd met Sirius -"

"Shut up and help me pick a costume, please."

"_That _one."

"That old thing? Really? I don't think it'll even fit me anymore, last time I wore it I was… oh, Merlin, it was forever ago…"

"Fifth year."

"How did you remember that?"

"Because that was the first year you came trick or treating with me."

"Oh, it was! That's right. And you were in that stupid phase of pretending you were a vampire."

"Excuse you, that stupid phase worked wonders for my status, I'll have you know."

"And I'll have _you _know that it was ridiculous and I can't believe people thought it was true."

"You didn't seem to mind it when I scared off those Slytherin boys who were harassing you."

"No, no I didn't mind it then."

"Ah, the skill of the supernatural."

"But you better not pull any of your old stunts tonight, Potter. You know Halloween still creeps me out."

"I know that you're a scaredy-cat."

"Oh haha, very funny."

"I find myself amusing."

"I'm well aware. So, this one?"

"That one. You'll look _smashing_. And now all that's left is the decorations; Sirius has got all the fire-whiskey, Peter said he was taking care of the food… I've got the eye-candy..."

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest?"

"Fantastic pun."

"We work well together."

"Okay, well now that you've got that sorted I'm going to go help Remus set up. I'll meet you at the entrance to the tunnel, okay? Don't want you getting scared in the dark – Ow, it was a joke!"

"Shut up."

"You'll have fun tonight, Lils, I promise."

"Well you've certainly put a lot of effort into this party. You're almost more excited for this than Quidditch!"

"It's All Hallows Eve, of course I'm excited!"

"I love you."

"Love you too. Seven, in that sexy costume, at the statue. Got it?"

"Got it. Now bugger off."

"Watch out for the booby-trapped pumpkins on your way down!"

* * *

**a.n. **would you believe they brought my assessments forward? so in the space of three days I had two 2,000 word essays due and two 2 hour exams. yeah, that sucked. but anyway, it's all done now and to make up for your patience I'm going to do a double update today. please review both chapters if you enjoy them! i've missed hearing from all of you lovely people. thanks again.


	42. Trick or Treat

**Halloween: Part Three  
****Trick or Treat**

…

When I see her, my mind stops working. Literally, it grinds to a halt. My jaw drops and my eyes pop and I just stand there, gaping, as the gears in my head clunk and spark, totally stunned.

"Do you like it?"

"I-ah-uhm… Wow."

She steps closer, high heels clicking against the stone floor, and I notice how the black of her eye mask really brings out the green of her irises. I look up at her headband and then trail my eyes slowly down the length of her body, across the curves of her torso and all the way down those never-ending legs, so deliciously wrapped in skintight black. Oh Merlin.

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh yes," I try to ignore the embarrassing way my voice croaks, tugging on the collar of my costume and clearing my throat. "Yes, definitely a yes!"

She curls her ruby red lips in a shy smile, and I realise that she's holding her pale hands in front of her, with her fingers twisted together. She's nervous. "Really?"

I step forward and loop my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me. "You look _incredible. _Incandescent. Irresistible." To reinforce my point, I press myself flush against her and kiss her, running my tongue across her lips and splaying my hands across the smooth, skin-tight material covering her back. She tangles her hands in my hair, holding me against her and deepening the kiss. When we part we're both a little breathless, and her lipstick has smudged at the corner of her lips. I lift my hand and wipe my own mouth, and the back of my palm comes away stained light red.

"Nice addition to your costume," she giggles, rubbing the pad of her thumb against my lips.

"Speaking of nice additions," I say, gesturing down to her feet, "I don't remember the boots from fifth year."

"Yeah, they're Marlene's." She lifts one heel of her thigh-high black leather boots off the ground and twists it, her eyebrows knitting together as she observes its height. "I don't know how she walks in the things. But they look good with the costume."

"Damn straight they do!" I rest my hands on her hips and smile appreciatively.

She laughs and plucks at her shirt, sitting flat against her stomach. "It's a bit tighter than last time…"

"That's not a bad thing," I assure, tilting my head to nuzzle her neck. "In fact, I'd say it's a definite improvement."

"And I'm very happy to see that you coordinated our costumes, after all," she tells me.

"Well, I never really did get over my batty phase."

"I think you're always going to be a bit batty, Potter," she murmurs against my lips. She gives me a quick kiss before pulling back and saying, "But I definitely prefer this to a vampire."

"I thought you would."

She smiles at me and intertwines her fingers through mine. "Come on then, I don't want to miss any of your party."

"What's this? Lily Evans, excited for a Halloween party?" I tease, leading her down into the empty secret passage.

"Oh shut up, I'm only going along because you've put so much effort into it," she retorts, sticking her tongue out at me as I help her down onto the flat ground.

"Aw, that means a lot to me, Lils."

"Well, that and because this costume has a whip so I have a method of self defence."

I do a double take, and wonder how I missed the whip that is indeed coiled around her belt. "Oh, that's a bit raunchy."

She winks at me and leans in close to purr, "Maybe later."

I exhale so sharply my breath whistles. "Oh, so glad I picked the Catwoman costume."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Batman," she replies, tracing the bat symbol on my chest with her bright red fingernail. I curl my fingers around her wrist and lean down for another kiss, but she lifts her left hand and presses her index finger against my lips. "We're going to be late. I don't want to get anymore lipstick on you, anyway."

I heave a dramatic sigh and slide my hand down to clasp hers. "_Fine then, _let's go."

She laughs and lets me lead her along to the other end of the tunnel, only stopping three times – once so she could adjust her shoes and twice because her ass looks incredible in those pants, how can she expect me to resist a make-out session in a dark, secluded tunnel?

When I lift the secret entrance and pull her up back into the light, she gasps and then narrows her eyes in suspicion. "We're in Honeydukes," she states.

"Yep." I check that the coast is clear before leading her out onto the main floor of the shop, which is packed with students and adults alike stocking up on sweets.

"You said the party was at the Shrieking Shack."

"We have to make a detour, Peter ate some of our stockpile," I inform her, and she laughs and easily accepts my explanation. I head up to the counter and grin at the cashier. "Hi, I had an order, under Mr. Wayne."

She laughs at the reference, but the cashier squints at me and says, "What costume is that?"

"It's a muggle superhero," I explain, puffing my chest out. Again, she giggles, but the clueless cashier just gives me a polite smile and turns around to get my order. He returns with a huge, hollow plastic pumpkin, filled to the brim with lollies.

"Whoa." She plucks a sweet off the top of the pile and raises an eyebrow at me. "You really did invite the entire seventh year, didn't you?"

I wink at her and hand over my payment before hefting the bucket off the counter and carrying it outside. We've barely stepped out of the doors when Marlene comes rushing over, waving a small red pitchfork at us with one hand and adjusting the horns on top of her head with the other.

"And what are two getting up to, sexy devils?" She says breathlessly, small puffs of steam accompanying her words. "_Love _the costumes!"

"You make a pretty fine devil, McKinnon," I say, nodding approvingly at her entirely red ensemble of heels, stockings, a short skirt and a tight, long-sleeved skivvie.

"I don't know, I thought the whole point was to dress up as a character, not yourself -"

"Oi! Watch it, Lily!" Marlene pokes her in the stomach with her pitchfork.

"I'm not afraid to whip you," she says in retaliation, hand going to her whip.

Marlene shakes her head and laughs, "I'll let you save that for Potter. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you, Lily – Trick or Treat?"

She blinks at her friend, clearly confused. "What?"

Marlene flashes her a devilish smile, her canines bared and her eyes sparkling, and repeats, "Trick or Treat?"

"What are you doing?" She looks up at me, torn between fear and annoyance. "Is this one of your tricks?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake, just answer the question!"

She turns back to Marlene, who's still smiling disarmingly, and deliberates for a moment before saying, "Treat, of course."

"Groovy," Marlene says, snatching the lolly she was still holding right out of her hand and winking again. "See you at the party!" And then she runs off, cheeks flushed and blonde hair fanning out behind her.

"What the hell was that?"

"Dunno, she's your friend -"

"Don't give me that, Potter, what have you got planned?" She puts her hands on her hips and purses her lips.

"Who's this Potter fellow?" I sweep her into my arms and spin her around, delighting in her surprised squeal. I lower my voice and declare, "I am Batman."

Her peels of laughter turn into a shriek as I pretend to drop her, catching her at the last minute and planting her back on her feet. She puts her hands on my shoulders to steady herself, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Alright, fine. Don't tell me. But I know you're up to _something_."

She grabs another sweet from the bucket and unwraps it, and is just about to put it in her mouth when a zombie comes running up behind her and snatches it away. "Trick or treat!" He yells as he darts off, getting lost in the crowd of Halloween revelers.

"Did you see that?!" She points in the direction he disappeared, and then turns her head to gape at me. "How _rude!_"

I press a kiss to her forehead and say cheerily, "Never mind, we've got a whole pumpkin full."

Six lollies and six costumed thieves later, however, and her frustration is bubbling over. "Trick or treat!" A girl in a wedding dress says as she snatches the lolly from her hand and runs away.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" She fumes, stamping her foot and whirling around to face me. "We're not even at the Shrieking Shack yet and that's the _seventh _person to do that to me! I _know _that you have something planned, tell me what it is!"

I laugh at her anger and shake my head. "I'm a crime fighter, not a criminal. I want peace and justice."

"You're a vigilante," she corrects. "And I'm not afraid to hurt you."

As if to prove her point, she grabs a lolly and throws it at my head. It hits my forehead and bounces off, and I lift a hand to shield myself as she continues her assault. "Hey, come on, calm down -"

And then someone covered in a white sheet with eye and mouth holes cut into it darts up to her, grabs the sweet she was about to throw at me and says, "Trick or treat!"

They go to run away, but before they can get far she screams at them, "Trick!" They stop dead in their tracks and she repeats, "Trick, god damn it, I choose trick!"

Slowly, the ghost turns around and walks back to her. They reach into a pocket of the trousers visible under the sheet and pull out a piece of paper. They pass it to her and say, "Happy Halloween."

"Is that -" She begins to ask, but they're gone before she can finish the question.

"What does it say?" I ask innocently, gesturing vaguely towards the piece of paper.

"I have a feeling you already know," she says astutely, but she unfolds the note and begins to read aloud anyway. "_At eight o'clock you must be ready, and hold your pumpkin good and steady, for by its rays or candle light, on Halloween all things are bright. But none can dazzle like your eyes, widened at this great surprise. Make your way to the Shrieking Shack, for fun galore, no turning back._"

"Ohh, how mysterious," I chime when she finishes.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "You've got me terrified now, James."

"Have a little faith in the magic of All Hallows Eve, Evans." I fold her hands over the note, lifting them up to kiss her fingers. "Trust me."

She brings her bottom lip up between her teeth and chews it thoughtfully. She glances down at our hands and then back at up at me before breaking out into a nervous smile. "Okay. Let's go."

We make our way up the winding path to the Shrieking Shack uninterrupted, and when we get to the door I pull on the rusted door bell as she bangs the heavy brass knocker set in the center of the wood.

"Ready?" I ask quietly as the sound of footsteps approaches from inside the old house.

The door swings open and her eyes flash with a challenge just as she replies, "Trick or treat."

* * *

**a.n. **What do you think so far? Is James's plan cute? I had to make it a bit annoying, because we all know he enjoys tormenting Lily way too much. Did any of you pick her costume before it was properly revealed? And do you think their costumes suit them? I hope you all had a fantastic Halloween, let me know what you did and what you think James has planned for their night! Thanks for reading.


	43. The Party

**Halloween: Part Four  
****The Party**

There's a shower of sparks, bright yellow sparkles cascading down on her, and her mouth opens in wonder and her hands come up to catch the glitter even as it fades. And then before she can react arms are grabbing her and pulling her inside, voices are shouting enthusiastic, incomprehensible congratulations and she leans backwards, fumbling for my hand and pulling me through the door behind her.

Lollies come tumbling down, some from the direction of the roof and some from the hands of our friends, brightly coloured sweets cascading down and bouncing off us and back into the crowd, and she squeals as we're engulfed by a cloud of golden dust.

"Happy Halloween!" A particularly raucous cry comes over the top of the rest of the cheering, and then a zombie-fied Sirius is draping an arm over each of our shoulders and pulling us both in close, kissing our foreheads with an exaggerated _mwha _and grinning maniacally. "Aren't you two adorable in your matching costumes?"

"We look a right sight better than you do," I retort, grabbing at his bedraggled collar and flipping it up in his face.

"Well I'm not going to argue in Evans' case -"

"Keep your hands away from my ass, Black," she warns as his arm drops, but she's smirking at him playfully even as she says it.

He shifts, stepping in front of us and holding both hands up in surrender. "Okay, that's fine… I'll just go find Marlene."

"There's a few interesting places this pitchfork can go if you keep talking like that, Black," Marlene declares, popping up beside him and brandishing the red accessory threateningly.

Sirius laughs and bats it away. "Chill out, McKinnon. I'm not into that."

"Oh, I've heard otherwise - " she replies, curling her lips up.

Sirius eyes flash and I decide to intervene before they get caught up in their half-pretend war of words. "Right, before that goes any further – How's the party?"

Snapping straight back to overly enthusiastic, Sirius waves an arm around in a vague gesture at the dozens of seventh year students scattered around the bottom floor of the Shrieking Shack, all dancing and laughing and drinking the copious amount of fire-whiskey Sirius managed to procure. "Have a look for yourself, mate. Everyone's loving it!"

And they are.

Five hours later and I'm certain this is going to win Party of the Year. I'm glad everyone's having a good time, but I'm even happier to see that _she _is. Because this is all for her, after all. I couldn't have a girlfriend who didn't appreciate the joy of Halloween, and as I glance over at her I can't stop the smile spreading across my face.

She's glowing. Candle light from the row of jack-o-lanterns behind her is reflecting on her fiery red hair, making it shine golden at the edges, rippling through it as she catches my eye and her red lips part in a smile. She turns back to her conversation, laughing and waving her hands around as she tells a story, her face alight with animation.

"I think you've outdone yourself with this one, Prongs." Sirius drapes his arm over my shoulders and clinks his glass of fire-whiskey against mine. "Bravo."

"Party of the year?" I ask, surveying the dozens of merry party guests who are scattered around the Shrieking Shack in various states of disarray.

He nods and takes a huge gulp of his drink. "Only to be topped by our farewell bash."

"I'll drink to that!" We cheers and down the rest of our drinks, and he peers into his empty cup with disdain. I roll my eyes and grab it off him, saying, "I'll get you another one. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

I wander into the kitchen to see Peter surrounded by a pile of empty sweet wrappers, his white sheet lying abandoned on the cluttered counter. He looks up as I enter and gives me a toothy grin. "What does Lily think of the party?"

"I think she's enjoying it," I tell him with a smile. "Not as much as you're enjoying those lollies, though." Peter's ears go pink and he tries to shove some of the wrappers off onto the floor, and I laugh. "Enjoy yourself, Wormtail."

"This really is a great party, Prongs," he says gratefully.

I top up mine and Sirius' glasses and say a thanks before heading back out into the main lounge area – but by the time I get there Sirius is splayed out on one of the couches underneath a brunette girl dressed as a fairy. Deciding it's best not to interrupt, I make my way over to an empty armchair and sit down, taking a sip of my drink and allowing myself a moment of quiet congratulations on how well everything's worked out.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself."

I look up at Remus as he perches himself on the arm of my chair and takes the second glass from me. I reply, "Well I think we can call this party a success."

"I've definitely made some happy memories in this place," he tells me with a grin.

"Got some action did you, Moony?" I knock my elbow into his side and waggle my eyebrow.

He just laughs and takes another sip of his drink before leaning down to ask conspiratorially, "So when are the violent spirits going to make an appearance?"

I wave away his concern. "Oh, don't worry about that. I've got it all sorted."

"Got what all sorted?"

"Just another surprise for you, Lily," Remus says brightly as she stops in front of us and he stands to give us more room on the armchair. He laughs as he disappears back into the kitchen, "Enjoy."

I break out into a smile just at the sight of her standing there, and when she playfully wiggles her eyebrow at me it only grows bigger.

"Another surprise, ey?" She asks, delicately dropping herself into my lap. Instinctively, my arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to me. "I hope it's not the scary prank I know is bound to happen sooner or later."

"Still no faith in me?" I ask, peering up at her with pleading eyes.

She cranes her neck to look back at me and says, completely deadpan, "No."

It only takes a few seconds for her to crack though, and then she's twisting around to face me and kissing me with a passion that I wasn't expecting. My hands climb up her sides, along her neck, into that gorgeous mane of ginger hair, back down to her thighs. Apparently the drinks have lowered her inhibitions quite a bit, as she shifts, lifting herself up but never once breaking contact between our lips, and then she's straddling me, one of her legs either side of my hips, and oh _Merlin _that feels good. Her hands are on my shoulders, pressing down, fingernails digging into my shirt and clutching at it, bunching it up in frustration as she whines into my mouth, her breath hot and tinted with fire-whiskey. I move my hands around to the base of her spine, once again pulling her closer, closer, _not close enough…_

"Ahem."

We breathlessly break apart at the exaggerated cough, and I hope that my face isn't as flushed as hers. At first I expect to see Remus, but it's Marlene, standing over us, lips curled into a smug smirk and arms folded over her chest.

"Yes, McKinnon?" I ask casually, as though she hasn't just interrupted what was shaping up to be a very pleasurable kiss.

"I think it's time," she says simply.

I glance around at the students still drinking, dancing and making out around the shack, and then down at my watch. One o'clock. If we want to avoid getting caught, I think now is definitely the time. "Alright," I agree. "Sorry, Lily, we're going to have to continue this later."

She slides off my lap and looks between Marlene and I. "What? What is it time for?"

"You'll see," Marlene replies, bopping her on the nose with her pitchfork and skipping away. She calls back over her shoulder, "I'll get all the ones upstairs!"

"Thanks!" I yell back to her, before turning to my beautiful but lost-looking girlfriend. "You stay here. I just have some things to do."

"What things to do?" She asks suspiciously as I guide her back into the chair we just vacated.

"Just things, nothing for you to worry about," I assure her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"If you scare me again, Potter -"

"No need to worry, Evans, I'll protect you from all the nasty monsters," I tease, wiggling my fingers at her.

She narrows her eyes at me and doesn't look at all impressed.  
I leave her anyway, heading off to collect my fellow Marauders and set this surprise into motion.

* * *

**a.n. **Jesus I'm so horrible. Here's a Halloween update and we've had Halloween, Christmas and New Years already. Joyous. I'll be bombarding you guys with updates for each of those over the next fortnight. I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me.  
WHY DOES FF KEEP POSTING EVERYTHING IN BOLD?! THE DOC MANAGER SAYS IT'S NOT BOLD. THE HTML SAYS IT'S NOT BOLD. STOP POSTING IT IN BOLD. ARGH.


	44. The Big Bang

**Halloween: Part Five  
****The Big Bang****  
**

I can feel her eyes follow me as I go over to Sirius and awkwardly tap him on the shoulder. When the girl he's making out with moves her head – oh, it's Kelly - and he blinks up at me, I silently tap my watch, and it takes him a moment to get the hint. But then he exclaims, "Oh! Right." He sits up and pushes Kelly off him and onto the far end of the couch. "Sorry, duty calls," he apologies, not sounding at all sincere.

We collect Remus from one of the sitting rooms, and Peter from the kitchen, and then the famous Marauders organisation comes into play. While our professors may disagree, when it's for a prank, our time management and forward-planning cannot be beaten. So it's only fifteen minutes later when suddenly every candle in the house blows out, and the screaming begins.

"Into the lounge!" I hear Marlene yelling, and then see her dashing past my vantage point in one of the hall cupboards, illuminated by the faint light of her wand. "Everyone, into the lounge!" There's a stampede as everyone gathers into the main room, looking for safety in numbers, and then Marlene continues her part of the script, "Everyone, _lumos, _we need as much light as possible."

And then they realise that their wands are missing. They're of course safe, stashed away in this cupboard with me, but no one else knows that. Total vulnerability will make people do crazy things, and the Gryffindor seventh years are definitely not acting like the bravest students of Hogwarts now.

As they panic and clutch onto one another, yelling about their lost wands, I signal Sirius to begin the next phase. He gives me the thumbs up before he pulls the invisibility cloak on and dashes out into the now bright room. He knocks over a lamp as he goes, which wasn't part of the plan but elicits some fresh screams from the group.

I search for that familiar head of ginger hair in the darkness, and spot her standing by the hall door. She raises an eyebrow at the toppled lamp, and purses her lips. She doesn't look at all impressed. Well, wait until she sees what's next.

By now Sirius should have reached the back of the group – and he has, because now they're starting to push forward.

"Something touched my leg!" a girl screams, jumping into the person in front of her.

"It's the monster!" another one exclaims, "I told you guys this place was haunted!"

Right on cue, Remus howls his best werewolf impersonation, and for a moment everyone goes dead still and silent. I take advantage of the quiet to stumble out of the closet and down the hall, clutching at my bloodied leg and warning, "It's upstairs! The beast, it – it got me... Run! Save yourselves!"

Cue mass panic. Everyone rushes for the door, taking my bewildered girlfriend with them, and runs out onto the overgrown front lawn. Before anyone can get too far out, Sirius pushes open the windows and plants the firework in the frame, pointing out at the open sky. I light the fuse, and then we sprint out to see the spectacle unfold.

It's magnificent – a giant beast, almost as large as the house, with outstretched wings and snapping jaws. It's alight, glowing bright orange and kind of grotesque against the spooky backdrop. It swoops up and everyone screams and keeps running away.

She finds me and clutches my hand, hisses, "What is that?!"

Before I can answer, the fiery monster has swooped down over the top of the crowd and back up into the sky. Everyone throws themselves forward onto the ground, arms held over their heads. It hovers for a moment, allowing us to take in the spectacle of it, and then –

It explodes.

A shower of sparks, raining bright orange fire down in the sky above Hogsmeade. A giant firework, enough to light up the entire town, and more than enough to impress the party guests.

Some people take longer than others to get back on their feet, but soon everyone has jumped up and is applauding us heartily, whooping into the night air. They're all buzzed enough on firewhiskey to see the humour in this prank, and Sirius, Remus and Peter join me to take a bow before we're mobbed by our friends praising us and asking for their wands back.

Once the crowd's dispersed I find her again, twirling her wand between her fingers and staring up at the stars through the open windows.

"What'd you think?" I ask.

"I think," she begins, and I'm afraid that she's about to rip my head off. But then her tone shifts, becomes softer and sultry, and she continues, "I think that was the best Halloween ever."

"You think so?"

"Mhmm," she murmurs as she presses her lips to mine. "I didn't know how you were going to top the great vampire prank of fifth year, but you managed it."

"Glad to hear it."

I sweep her up into my arms, run my hands through her hair and kiss her over and over – on her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead.

"And," she breaths into the crook of my neck. "That was one hell of a way to get everyone out of the house."

I give the Marauders the thumbs up behind her back as they sneak past us to take the tunnel back to Hogwarts, and they mime cheering for me as they go.

"A haunted house all to ourselves," I say, "Whatever shall we do?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas," she growls, pulling me down into another kiss.

Oh yeah, this year is _definitely _the best Halloween ever.

* * *

**a.n. **i'm so sorry and thank you, thank you, thank you.


	45. Snowman

**Snowman**

He's fat and round and slightly misshapen, and she's staring at him as though he's a work of art.

"He's beautiful," she says, swanning around him to admire all angles.

"He's a bit plump," I tell her. "And he has no nose."

"He's not finished yet," she admonishes.

She pulls a carrot out from her coat pocket and sticks it into the middle of his face, between his two black pebble eyes. She grabs a stick from the ground, breaks it in half and positions it into a smile.

"Look, he's happy." She smiles too, bold and beautiful, and claps her hands together gleefully. "He's still missing something, though…"

She trails off thoughtfully, and then she unwinds the Gryffindor scarf from around her neck and drapes it over his shoulders. The red and gold stand out starkly against the white of snow body and coordinate with the orange of the carrot nose. It does make him look better.

"Lovely," I praise, shoving my hands into my pockets to try and warm them up.

"Still not done though…"

She does another circle, searching for something to complete her masterpiece. Her emerald eyes flicker up to meet mine, and then her smile widens. She darts over to me, her boots leaving footprints in the snow, and pounces into my arms. Thank Merlin for my quick reflexes; I'm able to catch her weight and support both of us instead of toppling to the ground. I capture her lips in a kiss, feel the heat from her touch spread out over my cheeks and down to my heart. Her gloved hands come up to my face, stroke my jaw and cup my cheeks as she kisses me – and then I feel her swipe my glasses off my nose and run away again.

"Hey!" I open my eyes to find the world has become a blur of white, marked only by spots of orange in her hair and the snowman's accessories.

"He needs glasses," she calls back to me as she positions my frames on top of the carrot.

"He's a snowman, what does he need glasses for?" I snap.

I don't need to see in focus to know that she's glaring at me. "To see."

Oh, right. Of course. How obvious.

"I need those back, Lily -"

"He needs a name," she continues as though I haven't spoken. "James, what should we call him?"

"Sam the snowman," I offer the first thing that pops into my head.

"No, that's almost as unoriginal as Frosty," she chastises. "How about… Seamus? Does he look like a Seamus to you?"

"He doesn't look like anything but a big white blob to me, because he stole my glasses."

I hear her sigh and then she steps forward and retrieves my glasses. "Here you go, you big baby," she says, sliding them back onto my nose and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm not a baby," I grumble, adjusting the frames and surveying her snowman.

She laughs and snuggles in under my arm. "What do you think we should call him?"

"Wilberforce."

She looks up at me, cheeks rosy from the cold, and nods enthusiastically. "Wilberforce it is. We'll have to make Sirius the godfather."

She nudges me playfully in the ribs, and I laugh.

"I think that's only fair."

We say our goodbyes to Wilberforce as we head off to the Three Broomsticks to get some Butterbeer and warm ourselves up. Two hours later as we head back past him, she slips out from under my arm to 'say goodbye to our snowman'.

I let her go and keep walking at a leisurely pace, trekking slowly through the thick layer of snow on the ground.

Until a dirty great snowball hits me smack in the middle of the head. I jolt forward and my glasses slip off my nose, and by the time I've picked them back up and turned around she's standing right behind me, looking as innocent as ever.

She tells me with a straight face, "Wilberforce must be really mad at you for taking his glasses."

Shaking my head with disbelief, I scoop down to make a snowball of my own. "Wilberforce has started a war."

She runs away before I can stand upright again, and she lets out a yelp when my throw hits her right in the middle of the back. She ducks behind Wilberforce's ample form to make another snowball before I can get another hit in, and I hear her trying not to laugh as she calls out, "Don't make me a civilian casualty in your war!"

"You're the one that made Wilberforce into a monster," I retort.

"He's not a monster, he's beautiful. It's your fault he can't see, that's what makes him frustrated."

She throws a snowball right at me, but I dodge it and step sideways, throwing a retaliatory shot back at her. It hits her on the chest and she falls backwards, arms spread out.

"Oh, you've killed me!" she calls out dramatically, waving her arms back and forth to make a snow angel.

"Aw look, I've turned you into an angel," I say cheesily as I wander over to her.

I smile down at her and she grins back at me. "I already was an angel."

"I think Wilberforce disagrees."

We both look up at our snowman, who's still smiling.

"He looks pretty happy," she disagrees. She reaches out to me, clasps my hand and pulls me down to lie on top of her. "And he's not the only one."

* * *

**a.n. **i forgot to say, my lord of the rings fangirl was showing in the last chapter.  
thanks to everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews, you're awesome. we're still quite a few chapters off it, but whoever makes the 300th review can have a one-shot written especially for them about either marauders era or the golden trio (it can even be a crossover if you'd like it to be, but we'll discuss details as we get closer to 300).  
this chapter was written in response to a long overdue prompt by **lizaluvsdoggies**, who suggested a snow ball fight. thanks darling.


	46. Eggscellent

**Eggscellent **

I pick up the fluffy white rabbit on her bed and turn it around, inspecting its purple waistcoat and floppy ears. "I don't understand. If he's an Easter _Bunny_, why does he leave eggs?"

"It's just how it is, James, don't over think it," she says lazily, plopping down beside me with a bag of brightly wrapped eggs.

"But he's a _rabbit _and rabbits don't lay eggs, this makes no sense!"

She opens the bag and holds up a small oval, wrapped in blue foil. "He leaves _chocolate eggs – _are you really going to turn down chocolate because you don't understand the logic behind the holiday?"

She throws it at me and I catch it easily. I slowly unwrap it to reveal the light brown chocolate egg inside. "Uh… no." I pop the egg into my mouth and continue talking with a mouth full, "But that just makes it even crazier, where does chocolate come into this?"

"I don't know! All I know is, it was a religious holiday, but now it's a day where you can have chocolate for all three meals and no one cares. It's a great holiday." She pauses and looks at me, eyebrows creased in concern. "Did you not have fun at the egg hunt this morning?"

"Of course I had fun!" I exclaim, grabbing the bag from her and admiring our spoils. "I got to push Vernon into a bush _and _got chocolate – what more could anyone want?"

She covers her mouth with her hand as she laughs, rolling back onto the bed and giggling madly.

I wait for her to calm down before I ask, "So the muggle Easter involves a giant rabbit hopping around the world and leaving chocolate eggs hidden around people's houses for them to find and eat in the morning? Is that how it works?"

She finishes her egg and says, "Yes, exactly."

"And you don't see how crazy that is?"

"Wizarding Easter involves cracking an egg over your head, I think the muggle one makes a lot more sense than that," she counters.

Ohoh. I clear my throat and run a hand through my hair, preparing myself from the backlash from this confession. "Uh… about that 'tradition'… I may have been exaggerating... just a little…"

Her green eyes widen and then narrow into a deadly glare. "You're telling me that you cracked an egg over my head for a prank?"

"We were only thirteen…" I try to defend myself as I scoot backward across the bed, taking the bag of eggs with me.

She looms over the top over me and yells, "It took me hours to get all that yolk out! You -"

I reach the end of the bed and have to awkwardly support my weight on my wrist to stop myself from falling backwards over the edges. I try to look as sincerely apologetic as possible as I tell her, "I'm really sorry!"

"Give me back those eggs, you're not getting any chocolate this Easter." She snatches the bag out from under my arm and stands up, stalking over to the door of her bedroom with all of the chocolate we earned together grasped in her fist. Her red hair flies out behind her as she wrenches the door open and disappears out into the hall.

"Aw, Lils, come on! I'm sorry, it was a joke… It was years ago! Please come back!" I call out after her, shuffling forward to sit up properly again. There's no response, so I say half-jokingly, "Can you at least give me some chocolate?"

Bad move. A single chocolate egg comes flying back through the door and hits me right in the middle of the forehead.

She was right; cracking an egg on your head does hurt.

* * *

**a.n. **happy belated easter! one of these days i'll settle into a regular, prompt updating schedule. but alas, tis not this day. i hope you all had a fabulous holiday and ate heaps of chocolate. even if you don't celebrate easter, i still hope you ate chocolate, because it's a wonder food. thanks for reading and reviewing, you're all amazing. i'm working through all the requests i've received, so feel free to keep 'em coming.


	47. Home Alone

**a.n.** _WARNING: SMUT AHEAD. EXTREMELY GRAPHIC SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE. VERY MUCH M-RATED. _i've gotten heaps of pm's asking for more tease chapters, so here's something to appease you. it's not a 'tease' scene, but it is a smutty scene - actually, it's probably the smuttiest thing i've ever written. if you've read my other story _dark blue_ (bbc sherlock and doctor who crossovers for the win) you'll recognise this scene; i didn't have time to write anything totally new but i thought you guys deserved what you were asking for after waiting so patiently. so here you go. i hope you enjoy and please review and let me know!

* * *

**Home Alone**

We were barely across the landing of her house when she pushed herself flush against me, forcing my back against the wall. She kicked the door shut with her heel and looped her arms around my neck in one swift movement, pulling me down to her height and kissing me with a ferocity that was surprising but definitely welcome. I kissed her back with just as much passion, curling my arms around her waist as her hands cupped my face. Her tongue was dancing around mine with a skill that was mind-blowingly delicious, and when I gently drew her bottom lip up between my teeth before drawing back, she let out a low moan; whether from pleasure at the kiss or disappointment at the sudden lack of contact, I wasn't sure.

"Lily…" I tried to say something, bringing my hands up to her collarbones and applying light pressure, thinking distantly about pushing her away to ask if she wanted to slow down. The touch was apparently interpreted as an invitation, however, and she silenced me with one flash of her emerald green eyes.

She kissed me once again on the lips, but it was chaste this time, with our mouths closed and no battle for dominance. As we kissed, her hands slid up to rest on top of my own, her fingers sliding into the spaces between mine. She pulled back to look at me imploringly, holding my gaze with a smouldering stare as she slowly guided my hands down over the small curves of her breasts. I swallowed thickly, my eyes bulging as I stared down at my hands and her chest beneath them.

And then there was the sound of a garage door shutting, and I recoiled suddenly, wrenching my hands away and pressing myself back against the wall. She turned towards the source of the noise and in her moment of distraction I began to edge sideways, putting some space between us.

She laughed, a tinkering, teasing sound, and grabbed my collar, forcing me to turn back to her. "Don't worry, James, they won't be home for at least another two hours."

My eyes darted back to the small, rectangular windows bordering the front door, where I expected the looming figure of her father to appear at any moment. Panicking as I heard a car door slam shut, I asked, "But what if they get back early?

"They won't, I promise. I know my family, they definitely won't be back til dinner." She began unbuttoning my shirt, her fingers dancing along the bare skin of my chest as she exposed it, until I reached up and gripped her firmly around the wrists.

"Lily," I repeated her name yet again, and my tone was dark and serious, not the husky gasp I'd been expecting. "I really want to make a good first impression on your parents, I don't think getting caught in the middle of a shag will help that -"

Even with my fingers encircling her bony wrists she resisted my attempts to stop her, tilting her head down and exhaling a warm breath against the crook of my neck as she replied coyly, "They've listened to me complain about you for six years, Potter, I think the chance for a good first impression is long gone."

She was rewarded with a shudder that made me involuntarily buck my hips against hers, and her lips spread in a smug smile, her eyebrows rising suggestively.

"But this is the first time they've met me," I managed to reply, but my voice hitched on the last word and it was obvious to both of us that my refusal wasn't going to last much longer.

"James Potter," she said, drawing my name out and accentuating the plump of her lips as they came together on the m, the pop of the p, and the roll of her tongue on the r, "You want this. So _shut up _and take me already."

To prove her point she thrust her hips forward, grinding against me – and from the way her eyes widened I knew that she could feel the pressure of my erection against her thigh. I didn't bother denying it that time, instead letting a shaky breath escape as my hips bucked forward and my grip around her wrists tightened reflexively.

"I shouldn't," I insisted even as my body betrayed me by pulling her closer, fingers wound so tightly around her wrists that they were probably bruising. "We shouldn't."

"Why not?" she asked again, looking up at me through her lashes, suddenly all doe-eyed innocence.

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, trying to concentrate on coming up with valid reasons for why I should turn down sex with the gorgeous woman I love, who was currently _throwing _herself at me.

"Because – Because your parents -"

"- Are not going to catch us!"

I was still trying not to look at her, so she leant forward and planted a kiss on the exposed side of my neck, sucking gently.

"No – Lily –" I felt her smile against my skin as I spoke, "What about Petunia and Vernon?"

"They're all the way in Surrey, looking at houses," she answered with renewed fire.

Worried that I'd made her a bit angry with my mention of her snobby sister, I tried to look sympathetic and let go of her wrists. She mustn't have been too mad, however, as she quickly took advantage of the fact that I wasn't restraining her to quickly unzip my fly.

I tried to swat her hands away, finally managing to side-step her and back into the lounge area. My cheeks were flushed, my clothes in various states of disarray, and my eyes kept slipping away from her face and down to where her skirt had ridden up her thighs.

"But aren't you supposed to… uh… don't you have chores to do... or something –"

Embarrassingly, I ran into an armchair and fell back into the seat, forcing my escape to come to a halt. She stalked forward, her eyes dark with lust, and put one hand on either arm of the chair, pinning me there.

"They can _wait_," she said, and her voice was low and breathy as she straddled me like she had so many times before. And just like all those other times, it made my pulse race. "I love you, James. And I want you. Now."

She was slow, this time. Seductive in everything she did, the epitome of feminine grace as she tilted her head, let her eyelids flutter shut, lowered her lips to mine and applied the lightest pressure. She lingered, not pushing for more, just remaining in the kiss and allowing us both to savour its softness. It was intimate in every sense of the word, and it conveyed just _how much _she loved me without words.

Because she and I had been playing a game of cat and mouse for six years at this point, taunting and teasing and challenging, laying bait and waiting for the other to bite. We played on weaknesses and revelled in the satisfaction of every minor victory against the other, but behind all of our fighting there had always been passion and a disguised fondness. From that very start, we had _chemistry, _and it was_ explosive._ And now here I was, staying at her parents house and meeting her extended family and she was truly letting me in to _every _area of her life.

I curled my hands around her hips, no longer tentative, but secure, strong and certain as I pulled her down and forward, closer to me. My lips parted and her tongue demanded entrance to my mouth, and I gladly granted it. We kissed ferociously, tasting of tea and chocolate and unrestrained lust. Our hands roamed, hers running along my shoulders, pushing my shirt off to reveal toned muscles that tensed beneath her touch. I ran my hands up her sides and into her hair, bunching the soft, red strands between my fingers and tugging ever so gently until her head was tilted back and her throat exposed. With a predatory glint in my eye I leant forward to nip at the base of her neck, coaxing a delighted hum from the back of her throat. As my mouth moved along her collarbone she wound her hands into my dark hair, and the sensation of her polished nails scraping lightly along my scalp sent me spiralling to the point where denying her contact would have proved impossible.

This was risky, a part of me still knew, but that knowledge didn't stop me from grinning as she whipped her head forward and captured my lips with hers again. I sucked firmly on her tongue and thrilled in the heat flooding my body – because it just felt so fucking _good_.

"I knew you wanted this," she growled against my lips as her own curled up in a smirk.

I didn't answer, continuing to silently kiss along her jawline until I got to her earlobe, which I tugged gently down with my teeth. She groaned as the action sent shivers up her spine, rolling her head back and letting her eyes flutter shut. When I started sliding my hands up her thighs, however, her eyes flew open. I was massaging gently, my fingers running in circles against the soft skin of her inner thigh, getting closer and closer and -

She stopped suddenly and leant back on my knees, and I felt an ache at the sudden distance. She looked down at me, flushed and breathing heavily, and I raised my eyebrows questioningly at her sudden panic.

"Are you okay?" I asked breathlessly, searching her for any signs of distress.

Her emerald eyes were slightly glazed, and her swollen lips were parted slightly as though she was on the verge of asking a question. She smoothed down her hair, ran her tongue across her lips and swallowed before answering, "Protection."

"What?" Tactlessly, I spoke before I'd given myself a chance to process what I'd heard. Thankfully I understood before she could speak again, hurriedly amending, "_Oh! _Protection, of course, yeah…"

Well. I was never one to be caught unprepared, but I was grateful that she'd remembered, because we'd both been getting caught up in the moment. Ignoring how shaky my legs suddenly felt, I lifted her up off my lap and walked over to my jacket hanging by the front door. I fumbled in the pocket for my wallet, and then searched through crumpled up receipts and a mix of muggle and wizarding money, until finally I found a condom. Relieved, I spun around, holding the small square up between two fingers as I did so.

"All sorted," I said with a smile, which only spread when I saw that she was standing in the middle of the room, finger crooked in a come hither gesture. I took a second – no more - to admire her slim physique, and as I did so I walked towards her, eyes roving over every inch of her body.

I stopped right in front of her, and for a moment I was hesitant to touch her again – I didn't want to disturb how utterly perfect she looked at that very moment. She took the condom from me and tucked it into the pocket of her skirt, and then she slowly reached out to me, skimming her fingertips along my abdomen, climbing up to my ribcage and coming to rest on my shoulders. I snaked my hands around her waist, pulling her forward, and in seconds we went from barely any contact to being pressed flat together, her arms wound around my neck and my hands moving up and down her spine.

We collapsed onto the couch in an awkward sitting position, with her half on my lap, and the change in position slowed the pace of things down considerably. She brushed the tip of her nose on mine, rested her forehead against mine and stared into my eyes. I moved my hand back to cradle her head as my mouth moved forward to kiss right atop the pulse in her neck. From there my lips trailed down to the nape of her neck and along her collarbone, lingering on the spot that made her breath hitch in her throat and rosy blush spread across her cheeks.

When I heard her moan softly, I pulled away. I could tell from her expression that she wanted to ask what I was doing, but that her mouth had gone dry. So when I returned her hands to her lap and leant back into the couch cushions, she merely unabashedly stared at me until a few moments later, when I made a soft sigh of contentment.

And suddenly she was reanimated. She slowly, deliberately seductively, began unbuttoning her white shirt to reveal the black bra underneath. My eyes were instantly devouring her, watching every miniscule movement of her fingers with an intensity that brought a flood of heat back into my cheeks. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned, she ran her hands up her naval, skimming across her breasts and pushing it off her shoulders, pulling it slowly off each arm. She had time to bat her eyelashes at me only once, and then I was kissing her, running my hands and my lips all over her newly exposed skin, exploring every inch of her, mentally cataloguing every reaction she made to each individual touch to use later on. I unhooked her bra with ease, massaging her breasts with light pressure as she captured my mouth with hers in a desperate, panting kiss.

She pushed against me as I tried to get her to lie down, the two of us still battling for dominance even as our hormones screamed at us. She perched herself properly on my lap, her calves folded back underneath her thighs, and splayed her palms against my chest. My hands cupped her arse as she began to slowly grind against my erection, still constrained by my trousers, my fingers clenching and unclenching in time with her movements. We held eye contact, staring at each other and willing the other to make the next move. It was me who did it. She always did have more patience than me. I lifted my leg up slightly - just enough to hit _the spot _– and suddenly her eyes were squeezed shut, her hips moving not with practiced grace but with an urgent need, now, grinding against me through the thin material separating us as the stakes rose higher. As she began to lose herself in the sensational friction, throwing her head back in delight, I abruptly stood, my hands still beneath her. Her eyes flew open and she promptly curled her legs around my waist to keep herself up as I began staggering towards her bedroom.

We didn't make it that far.

We needed it, _now_, and she couldn't resist squirming in my arms, trying desperately to get as much contact as possible. Her shifting weight made me swerve into the hall wall, and she gasped as she fell directly into my hand. Almost instinctually, my fingers began to move in slow, debilitating circles against the cloth of her knickers, expertly drawing primal moans from the back of her throat. One of her shoes fell off her foot as her leg spasmed, and she stifled a scream by biting my collarbone.

The shock of the bite stilled my hand for a moment, and she reached down to unzip my fly – again – her long fingers fumbling around the button on my trousers before she finally got it undone. Even more awkwardly than before, with my trousers slowly falling down my legs, I stumbled with her in my arms down the hallway and into her bedroom.

She kicked her remaining shoe off just outside the door, continuously kissing my shoulders and neck and jawline as I carried her over to her bed. We collapsed onto the soft mattress and she stretched out beneath me, licking her lips as she watched me straighten up and slip off my own shoes. She sat up and tugged my trousers down to my ankles, but when she moved to do the same with my pants I gently took her hand in mine and shook my head.

Taking the cue, she sank back onto the bed and allowed me to reach up and slowly roll her stockings down her legs before running my fingers back up the inside of her thighs. Her skin was snow white and as smooth as silk, soft as petals beneath my fingertips. I slid her knickers down over her knees, leaving her completely exposed and wanting. My eyes roamed over her, glancing up to meet her gaze with undisguised hunger. She lifted her leg and slid her undergarments off completely, arching her back in a clear invitation that I couldn't ignore. I slid my fingers inside her, keeping my eyes locked on her face to watch it contort in pleasure. She lifted her hips and pointed her toes, signalling for me to come closer, to go further, but I ignored it, continuing to move my fingers in careful ministrations that were bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Just when she was about to peak, when she was writhing underneath me with her eyes closed and her hips bucking, just when I was certain that she was about to unravel around me – I stopped. She groaned in frustration, biting her bottom lip and throwing herself forward on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched as I stood to take off my pants. Eager for more, she grabbed the condom out of her pocket and then wiggled out of her skirt, the only piece of clothing she had left on.

And there she was, my gorgeous girlfriend, stark naked and stunning as ever.

She practically lunged for me, propelling herself forward to grip my shoulders and pull me down on top of her. I met her lips with a crash, a bruising kiss that felt more like pleasure than pain under the circumstances. Her nails clawed at my back and her breath was hot against my skin, my hands winding around her ribs and settling against her spine. She bit my chest, purple marks flowering beneath her teeth as she tried to muffle her own moans. With a strength that never failed to surprise me, she flipped us over so that she was perched on top of my stomach, her red hair tumbling down around her shoulders and her fingers resting on my pecs.

She grabbed the condom from where she'd flung it onto the bedside table and ripped it open with her teeth. She gave me a flirty smile before sliding backwards, rolling lightly over the top of me so that I could feel the heat radiating from within her. She unrolled the latex sheath over my tip and down my shaft carefully, gripping me tightly in the palm of her hand and massaging as she did so. My hands knotted around the sheets as she gave a light squeeze that sent ripples of pleasure shooting along my nerves, and when I felt her warm breath encapsulating me entirely I clenched the soft fabric so tightly it was at risk of ripping. She ran her tongue down my length, planting a kiss at the base of the shaft and then working her way back up to the tip, which she flicked lightly with her tongue. A strange, strangled sort of noise burst from my mouth at that sensation, and I felt the warm exhale of her breath as she laughed in response. Her lips closed around me once again and she began to move her head, sliding up and down in an ecstatic pattern, all the while flicking her tongue against my most sensitive spots until I felt the glorious release building in the pit of my stomach. I opened my mouth to warn her, tried to tell her to stop, to wait, to _no, don't stop, keep going, do not stop – _But what came out instead of any of that was a hurried gasp, because I'd been so focused on the experience she was giving me that I'd forgotten to breathe.

The sudden intake of oxygen cleared my head a bit, and as soon as I'd regained the slightest bit of control over my own body I hooked my hands under her arms and pulled her up so that she was sitting on top of me once again. She had no more than a second to blink at me confusedly, and then I rolled us both over and hovered above her, holding both of her slender wrists above her head with one of my hands. My other hand travelled over the protruding bone of her hip and slipped down to her entrance once again, but this time I barely made contact, teasing her. She writhed beneath me, bucking her hips up and tossing her head as she tried to breach the minute distance between us. I was having far too much fun teasing her, however, and wasn't ready to let her take control.

Until she lifted her legs up and curled them around my waist once again, hooking them at the ankles. With surprising ease, she guided herself onto me, and instantaneously I went from mercilessly teasing her to being at her mercy. I might have been on top, but from this angle she could control the depth and speed of my thrusts, and she'd decided to start off slowly. After a few mismatched thrusts I settled into the pattern, and gave her a deep, longing kiss. We fell into a steady rhythm, me pushing down and her rising up to meet me, slathering each other in opened mouthed kisses and hushed declarations of pleasure.

She curled her fingers into my sweat-dampened hair and pulled my head down so that my ear was beside her swollen lips. "_Faster_," she moaned, almost demanding.

Glad to oblige, I stepped up the pace. I could feel my blood pumping through my veins, feel my muscles clenching tighter, winding up as I climbed towards that peak again –

"_Deeper!_" she moaned, not bothering with whispering this time.

She was clawing at my back so fiercely that she was leaving scratch marks, and as she straightened her legs out to allow me entry at a slightly different angle so I hit her _just there, right there _a scream tumbled past her lips. She kissed me, sloppily, and I was almost frantic with my thrusts now. I somehow managed to kiss her back before my breath constricted to the point where I felt as though I'd stopped breathing again.

"Lily," I moaned into her neck, "Lily, Lily…"

And with that she was done. I felt her tense underneath me, muscles tightening rapidly, clenching around me and pulling me over the edge with her. I spiralled into orgasm as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through me and we bucked against each other, fitfully now, as we rode out the climax together.

When I next inhaled, it seemed like the sweetest breath I'd ever taken. The air was humid, stinking of sweat and sex, and my skin was sticking to the sheets – but, _fuck, _that was _amazing. _

I rolled off the top of her and lay on my back beside her on the bed, one arm flung over the side and my left foot resting against her right one. I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath, but opened them when I felt the mattress shift. I turned my head to see her lying on her side, gazing at me. Her pupils were dilated and her lips were bright red from increased blood flow.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Thank _you,_" I replied, gesturing weakly for her to come closer.

She obliged, resting her head on my bicep and snuggling into my side. She smiled contently and I ran my hand through her hair, pushing it off her damp forehead and planting a kiss there.

"I'm so glad you don't listen to me," I breathed, chuckling weakly.

She laughed too, warm breath blowing over my chest, and then said, "You should know by now; I'm always right."

"Except," I said slowly, still stroking her hair, "one of us is going to have to clean up the trail of clothes we left behind before your parents get home."

"Eh, it can wait," she said lazily, closing her eyes. And then we heard the distinct sound of her garage door opening, and her eyes opened in panic. She sat bolt upright and told me, "You take the hall, I'll take the lounge. _Go!_" We ran from the room and as she sprinted past me she said, "But I was still right."

I scooped up our clothes and replied, "Oh, no arguments from me after that performance!"

Like she said, the time for first impressions was long gone.


	48. Beach

**Beach**

She lies spread out on the shore, white against white against red, shining brighter than the sun itself, all long lines dipping into soft curves covered by smooth skin. I run my hands over the cage of her ribs, let my fingers settle into the spaces around her heart. Her pulse beats in her neck and blue veins bloom along the inside of her wrists, rivers with sandy shores. When I kiss her she tastes like ice-cream and sunscreen, simultaneously sweet and musky, the freedoms of summer personified.

She can't swim but she runs into the ocean anyway, shrieking as the water hits her ankles and the salt melts into her bones. I watch her muscles move, flexing as she jumps over the water rolling endlessly to and fro. The waves break against her legs, foam shattering from crisp lines into efflorescent clouds.

Salt settles into her pores and she shines against the sunset. She turns her head, titian hair fanning out around her shoulders, and she flashes me a smile that makes my heart stop.

She wants to live on the seashore.

I want to live wherever she is.

* * *

**a.n. **thank you to _Forever Siriusly Sirius _for the prompt of a visit to the beach! sorry this is so girly.  
also apologies to anyone waiting for a Dark Blue update, the next chapter's nearly done!  
thanks for reading, please review, you're all amazing.


	49. Tease Pt 6

**Tease: Part Six**

She sings in the shower, loud enough to be heard over the rushing water and through the door. When I swing it open I'm hit by a wall of warm steam and the sight of her there, perfect porcelain skin stretched over her bones and red hair darkened and sticking to her face-neck-shoulders. I push it aside to kiss her, tasting fresh water and that undeniable sweetness that is _her._

Bottles of her shampoo, conditioner and body wash are stacked haphazardly on the floor and I kick them aside as I step in and join her under the jets of water. She presses against me, body smooth and moulded perfectly to fit mine. I run my hands over her soapy skin and I realise that I can't remember what my life was like without her in it.

She kisses my cheek, my lips, my neck, my collarbone, breath the same temperature as the steam rising up around our ankles, and I hold her tight and capture her mouth with mine, drinking her in. She gasps into the kiss when I press her back up against the cold glass and the shiver that races through her body transfers into mine, hits my skin and sends a bolts of electricity racing along my nerves.

Suddenly she becomes utterly irresistible, and I need her, _now._

I go to lift her up, but we slip and her elbow knocks the tap. As a sudden stream of freezing cold water hits us we jump apart, but our legs get entangled and we end up sliding down, accidentally pushing open the shower door and falling out onto the tiles in a pile of tangled limbs.

She's lying on top of me, hair dripping over her shoulder and onto my chest, and I can feel every one of her muscles move as she laughs.

"Next time, maybe ask before you get in the shower with me?"

"I think we just need a bigger shower."

When she kisses me I can almost forget about how cold the tiles are beneath my bare back.


End file.
